Naruto:  A tamer's Story
by lazyasspunk
Summary: Naruto has always wanted to be the greatest Harem Master that Konoha ever produced.  Will he succeed or will he fail because of the many obstacles he will face in his journey to be the best?  Narutopokegirl crossover  R&R please o.o
1. Chapter 1

Ever since Naruto could remember, the people hated him in his village. They always shunned him or beat him or anything else that would hurt or humiliate him. He never knew why they did this, but he merely put on a smiley face and tried his best to make people like him. Unfortunately, this didn't seem to work because he still zero friends and only the old man of his village would ever be kind to him.

The old man was, the Third Harem Master of Hidden Village in the leaf, the Sandaime. He always tried to help Naruto when he could and keep an eye on him, but there was only so much he could do because he did have a village to run. Naruto came to visit him practically every day at his office to relief him of paper work, which was nice because it gave him a good excuse to take a break.

"Hey old man," yelled Naruto as he burst into the room with a large smile.

"Hello Naruto-kun, what can I do for you today?" asked the Sandaime with a kind smile.

"I was wondering if you could tell me whether or not I passed my pokegirl license test this year," said Naruto with a sheepish grin.

"Now you know you have to wait like every one else until tomorrow to see your results," said the Sandaime with a smirk. Naruto had been trying to earn his pokegirl license for a while now, but for some reason he kept getting right below the passing grade.

The Sandaime knew that it was possible the examiners were giving him harder tests, but without proof he couldn't do anything about it. It was sad that no one could see Naruto for the boy he was and only for the monster pokegirl that gave birth to him.

It was fourteen years ago that a powerful pokegirl by the name of Kyuubi went on a rampage and killed many tamers and civilians in the village. Luckily, the Yondaime, the fourth harem master of the village managed to finally tame it, but only by sealing the pokegirl's power into his son. Of course, no one knew Naruto was the son of the fourth, but it didn't matter because when the Yondaime wished for the boy to be seen as a hero, instead he was seen for a monster. It didn't make sense to the Sandaime because the pokegirl was dead, he just had her abilities like fast healing, enhanced senses, enhanced strength, enhanced endurance, and enhanced stamina. If only the people weren't so foolish they would see that Naruto could become one of the best Harem masters the village ever had.

"Fine, but you owe me some ramen if I do pass," said Naruto with a smirk.

"Of course, if you pass I will buy you all the ramen you want," said the Sandaime as he ruffled Naruto's hair.

"Alright, I'll be taking over your job before you know it," said Naruto before running out of the office.

"I look forward to that day Naruto," said the Sandaime softly before returning to his paperwork. He cursed the fourth for leaving the village so soon and making him do paperwork.

**Break**

"Alright class, everyone settle down. I will call you up to the front to hand you your test scores and if you passed you may go to the back to receive your pokedex and beginner pokegirl," said Iruka as he looked over the class. It was full of boys since there were rarely any females that hadn't crossed threshold and the few that didn't tended to choose not to be a tamer.

One by one, he started calling people's names until there was no one in the classroom except Naruto, Mizuki, and himself.

"Hey Iruka-sensei, you didn't call my name," said Naruto loudly.

"I am sorry Naruto, but you missed one too many questions so I can't allow you to get your beginner pokegirl," said Iruka with an apologetic look.

"Oh come on Iruka, he did get really close," said Mizuki as he inwardly smirked at his plan.

"I am sorry, but rules are rules, you will just have to try again next year," said Iruka leaving no room for argument. Naruto just frowned before running out of the classroom and heading outside to his favorite swing.

It just wasn't fair, he tried so hard and he still didn't pass the stupid test. All he wanted to be was a tamer and now he couldn't until next year where he could retake the test. Why did his life have to suck so much?

"Hey Naruto," said Mizuki as he came up to the boy.

"Mizuki-sensei?" asked Naruto confused.

"I saw you sitting here by yourself and thought I would keep you company. I know you may not believe it, but Iruka really cares for you, which is why he wants you to succeed the right way and not take any short cuts," said Mizuki.

"I know, but I really wanted to be a tamer," said Naruto sadly.

"Well, there is a way you still can be, but it is difficult," said Mizuki with a smirk as he saw Naruto's eyes light up. Hook, line, and sinker, soon he would become the most powerful tamer ever.

**Break**

'Ok, Mizuki sensei I had to be able to summon one of the pokegirls sealed in the Forbidden Scroll of Sealed pokegirls and then I would be able to pass the test,' thought Naruto as he opened the seal and looked to see what pokegirls were sealed inside of it.

He was surprised to find out that there was only one pokegirl listed on it and that was the Vulvixx. Naruto was somewhat disappointed because he was expecting something stronger, but he wouldn't complain because he could always catch something stronger once he became an official tamer.

'Now let's see, it says to wipe my blood across the seal and if I prove to be worthy enough I will receive Vulvixx,' thought Naruto with a smirk because he thought it would be harder then that. He quickly bit his finger and then wiped it across the scroll and waited for something to happen.

'What the hell, nothing is happening,' thought Naruto angrily, but before he could do anything else someone interrupted him.

"Naruto, what were you thinking stealing the Scroll of Forbidden Pokegirls?" yelled Iruka angrily as he stood over the boy.

"Mizuki-sensei said that if I was able to get a pokegirl from the Scroll that you would pass me and I would become an official tamer, but nothing has happened so far," said Naruto with a frown.

"Wait a minute, Mizuki told you this?" asked Iruka in shock. Naruto just nodded his head vigorously, but before Iruka could reply he saw a large shuriken coming at Naruto and quickly jumped in front of him.

Naruto watched as Iruka protected him from getting hurt, by jumping in front of the large shuriken. He looked up to see who threw it and saw Mizuki sitting on the branch of a tree with his pokegirl, Ninjanezumi at his side, holding another large shuriken.

"Fool, you should have stayed out of the way and you wouldn't have got hurt. Now hand over the scroll Naruto," said Mizuki as jumped down to the ground.

"No Naruto, don't hand over the scroll to him. He is trying to trick you into giving him what he wants," said Iruka as he pulled the shuriken out of his back and fell to the ground. He went to reach for his pokeball, but remember that in his haste to find Naruto he had forgot it at home.

"Did you ever wonder why everyone hated you Naruto? Well why don't I tell you," said Mizuki with a smirk as his Ninjanezumi held it's sword at Iruka's throat.

"No, you mustn't break the law," yelled Iruka, but a swift kick to the stomach shut him up.

"The reason why everyone hates you is because fourteen years ago the Yondaime fought Kyuubi, the fox demon, but he was unable to tame her so he was forced to seal her power inside of a baby. You see Naruto, you are the Kyuubi incarnated," laughed Mizuki evilly.

Naruto just stood there in shock because he couldn't believe that he had finally found out the reason why people hated him his whole life. He was the reason why so many people were killed, it was all his fault for being nothing, but a demon like Kyuubi was.

"No Naruto, don't believe him. You are not the demon Kyuubi," said Iruka softly.

"Do not lie Iruka, you know you hate him just as much as the rest of us," said Mizuki with a smirk.

"You are right, I do hate the demon Kyuubi whom killed my parent, but Naruto is no demon. He is a citizen of Konoha and a future tamer!" replied Iruka.

"Fool, just for that I will kill you first. Nina, use slash," said Mizuki angrily. Nina was about to slit Iruka's throat, but an explosion from the Scroll knocked her away before she could do it.

Once the cloud of smoke had clear, a small Vulvixx was now sitting in front of Naruto. She was about 4'8" when standing, covered from head to toe in red fur, and had fox ears on her head and a small bushy tail. Her breasts were a mid B-cup in size with dark red nipples and she had blood red eyes with slits. Overall, she was very beautiful and any tamer would love to have such beauty in their harem.

"What is a Vulvixx doing here?" asked Mizuki confused.

"Master?" asked Vulvixx as she looked directly at Naruto. Naruto was just confused before he remembered what he did earlier with the scroll and a smirk lit up his face.

"Alright Vul, I want you to use Flamethrower to get rid of Mizuki and his pokegirl," said Naruto loudly as he hoped she would obey his command. The pokegirl just nodded before she started to glow lightly and then launched a powerful flamethrower attack from her mouth that hit the stunned Mizuki and his pokegirl. When the flames died down, Mizuki was on the girl knocked out along with his pokegirl from the pain of being burned so severely.

"Alright, that was so awesome," said Naruto with a smirk as he jumped up in joy.

'Incredible, he was able to beat a chuunin with a pokegirl that came out of nowhere. Not only that, but Vulvixx are known for having very little control over their powers until they evolve. How is it that this one was able to use flamethrower so easily?' thought Iruka as he watched Naruto jump around happily.

"Vulvixx," said the Vulvixx as she rubbed up against Naruto's side with a content sigh. Naruto just started to blush before he remembered that this was now his pokegirl and he would probably need to tame her.

"Um sorry Iruka, but I think I better tame my new pokegirl before someone else shows up and tries to claim her," said Naruto with a small blush at talking about such things.

"Ha-ha I understand, don't worry about me because I will be fine, but I want you to come to my office right in the morning tomorrow so that I can give you your pokedex and some pokeballs," said Iruka with a smile. Naruto just hugged Iruka tightly before running off with his pokegirl at his side.

'You will be a great tamer Naruto, I can tell right now,' thought Iruka as he slowly got up and watched Naruto leave.

**Break**

The next day, Naruto woke up real early because he was anxious to start his journey as a Tamer so he could become a Harem Master and take over the old man's position. He was a little worried when he felt someone sleeping next to him, but then he remembered that he now had a pokegirl and blushed as he thought of how long he stayed up taming her. It was his first time and he was so happy he had enhanced stamina and endurance otherwise he might not have been able to satisfy his Vulvixx. The girl seemed to love sex and kept him up for a couple hours as they experimented with many different positions.

'Ok got to focus, I need to visit Iruka so I can receive my pokedex and pokeballs,' thought Naruto as he hopped out of bed and headed for a shower. Halfway through his shower, his pokegirl decided to join him and let's just say they were in their for awhile.

Naruto was happy he had stolen an empty pokeball of Mizuki when Iruka wasn't looking because he didn't know how people would react if they found out he had a pokegirl. This way he could keep her safe while he traveled to the academy to meet with his sensei. People were still giving him glares and whispering names at him, but he couldn't seem to care anymore because he finally had someone whom was precious to him.

"Ah Naruto, I see you finally made it here," said Iruka with a smirk as Naruto entered his office.

"Sorry," said Naruto. He didn't feel like talking to Iruka about how his pokegirl wanted to be tamed a few time this morning before setting off.

"It's no problem at all, I understand how one can be when they get their first pokegirl. Now down to business, here is your pokedex and three empty pokeballs," said Iruka as he pointed to his desk where the said items were located.

"Sweet," said Naruto as he grabbed the items and placed the pokeballs on his belt before checking through his pokedex.

"Now Naruto, as you know, now that you have become a tamer you are allowed to leave Konoha, but in order to do so you must wear our symbol and be ready to accept any missions that may be sent to you," said Iruka as he handed Naruto a hia-ate with a leaf symbol on it. Naruto took the head band and tied it around his forehead before giving Iruka a large smirk.

"How will you know where I am at?" asked Naruto curiously.

"Every pokedex has a locator chip in it and the Hokage has a computer that can track all those outside the village. He will be able to find you and send you missions according to your ranking status, but right now you are a genin so don't expect to get any missions that are too difficult. In addition, when you travel around you go where you are needed and not any further then that," said Iruka.

"I understand, so for now I can go out into the woods to train my pokegirls, but not any further right," said Naruto. Iruka just smiled and nodded his head at Naruto.

"Yes, well now that you have all the information you need you may be on your way," said Iruka.

"Alright, I guess I will be seeing you later Iruka-sensei," said Naruto before running out of his office with a grin.

'Good luck Naruto,' thought Iruka.

**Break**

"I choose you Kyu," said Naruto as he called out his pokegirl. Kyu came out of the pokeball and instantly latched onto her master.

"Ok no taming right now, we need to train so that we can become stronger," said Naruto.

"Vulvixx," said Kyu before sitting down on the ground like a dog would.

"Alright, I usually would say the best type of training would be to actually fight feral pokegirls in the nearby woods, but I don't want you getting hurt so we will have to do it by practicing on trees and stuff," said Naruto. If anyone could see him now, they would be surprised by how smart and logical he sounded now.

"Vul," said Kyu with a nod of her head.

"Ok then, let's work on your scratch attack and then we will work on your other attacks," said Naruto before pointing and a nearby tree. Kyu just nodded before taking off at the tree and using scratch on it. She managed to scrap off a few pieces of bark, but other then that nothing really happened.

"Do it again until you are able to cut the tree down," said Naruto with a fire in his eyes. He decided to train with her and started to punch a nearby log with his bare fist. Kyu seeing her master working on the log got the same glint in her eyes as her master and started to attack the tree with stronger attacks.

**Break**

"Hello Naruto, I haven't seen you in two weeks," said the Sandaime as he looked down at the small boy.

"Yeah, Kyu and I have been training real hard lately because we want to become as strong as possible. See, she is already level 10," said Naruto proudly as he showed the Sandaime his pokedex data.

"Very good Naruto, not many of the other genin have got their pokegirls past level 8 yet," said the Sandaime. He was telling the truth too, the only one who had a higher-level pokegirl from his class was Sasuke and his Charamanda was only one level higher.

"Yeah I am the best," said Naruto as he puffed his chest out.

"You still have a long way to go Naruto, but I am sure you will get there eventually," said the Sandaime.

"Yeah, yeah anyway, I came here to see if I could get another mission besides those silly D-rank ones," said Naruto hopefully.

"Hmm, I am sorry Naruto, but you are still too low to receive anything higher then a D-rank mission," said the Sandaime seriously.

"Aww come on, there has to be something better then a D-rank mission," whined Naruto.

"You know what, I don't have anything better then a D-rank to give you, but how about I let you travel to the Land of Waves so that you can learn to fight pokegirls who have an advantage over your own. It will help make you a stronger tamer, if you learn to overcome the weaknesses of your own pokegirl," said the Sandaime with a smirk.

"Alright, when can I leave?" asked Naruto anxiously.

"Hand me your pokedex and I'll download a map into so you know how to get there," said the Sandaime as he pulled out his own pokedex. Naruto quickly handed the old man his pokedex and watched as the Sandaime attached the two pokedex together and a small beeping sound was heard.

"There you go, now I will give you a month break to visit the Land of Waves and I will count this as a C-rank mission if you come back and show me that you have taught your pokegirl two new attacks," said the Sandaime with a smirk.

"Ha, I bet you that my pokegirl will learn four new attacks by the time I come back," said Naruto with a smirk before heading out the office.

'Be safe Naruto-kun,' thought the Sandaime before returning to his paperwork. He needed a break, maybe it was time to enjoy one of his own pokewoman.

**Break**

"You ready to go Kyu?" asked Naruto as they stood outside the village gates.

"Vulvixx," said Kyu as she nuzzled into her master's side.

"Alright then, let's go to the Land of Waves," said Naruto as he began marching off with his Vulvixx at his side.

**Break**

"Use Flamethrower," said Naruto. Kyu started to glow before launching a powerful flamethrower attack that hit Boobiesaur straight on and knocked the pokegirl out. The grass type pokegirl didn't stand a chance against the fire type.

"Alright, good job," said Naruto as he threw a pokeball at the fallen Boobiesaur. He didn't really want the pokegirl, but he figured he could sell her or trade her later for one he did want.

"Master," said Kyu as she nuzzled his side. Naruto just patted her on the head and then told her that needed to keep moving. It had only been two days since they left Konoha and they were finally at the border of the Land of Waves. Kyu was challenging every feral they had run into because she really didn't want to have to cross the water, but Naruto was persistent they go there.

"Kyu, I know you don't like water, but we need to get across the sea so we can get to the island. I just have this feeling that we are needed there," said Naruto seriously.

"Vul," said Kyu as she nodded reluctantly and followed Naruto to one of the boat operators.

"Um sir, I was wondering if I you could take me to the Land of Waves," asked Naruto.

"Sure, but it'll cost you," said the man.

"Here you go, this should be enough," said Naruto as he gave the man a decent amount of Ryu.

"Alright hop on," said the man.

"Return Kyu," said Naruto before hoping on the boat. He figured since Kyu didn't like traveling over water that she shouldn't have to so he put her back in her pokeball.

**Break**

"Alright kid, this is as far as I go. Be careful of bandits around this area, they won't hesitate to take a pokegirl like yours," said the man before turning his boat around and disappearing into the mist.

"Thanks, ok Kyu, let's get moving," said Naruto.

"Vul," said Kyu as she followed at her master's side.

The two traveled for a two good hours without running into any feral pokegirls, which disappointed Naruto because he wanted the chance to test how well Kyu would do against a water type. Kyu stuck closer to Naruto then usually because she didn't like the feeling she was getting from this place.

**Break**

"Hey guys look, it's that pokegirl that is always trying to steal people's food," said a bandit as he pointed at the Ice Maiden whom was picking up some flowers. She had jet-black hair that fell to her waist and had dirt all over her so her true beauty couldn't be seen.

"Come on guys, let's have some fun," said the leader with a smirk. The other four bandits started to smirk as well and quietly surrounded the girl. The pokegirl didn't even realize they were there until it was to late and they had her pinned to the ground.

The pokegirl tried to fight them off by scratching and biting them, but it only served to piss them off and they started to beat her. She cried in pain as they punched and kicked her until she had a few broken ribs, dislocated shoulder, and was coughing up blood.

"Not so tough anymore are your girl, I think it is time you learned who your master is," said the leader as he stood over the girl and started to unbuckle his pants. Just as he was about to enter the pokegirl, he was knocked out by a powerful punch to his head while his buddies were hit with a powerful flamethrower attack that sent them running.

"Are you ok?" asked Naruto as he picked up the small. She was about five foot exactly and was wearing a torn and dirty pink kimono.

The girl tried to run away from Naruto, but she was in too much pain and ended up falling to the ground before passing out. Naruto kneeled down next to her and started to use his potions and bandages to heal her to the best of his ability. The Land of Waves didn't have a Nurse Joy so he had to use what he had to heal her.

**Break**

"Hey you are finally awake," said Naruto as he watched the Ice Maiden stir. She got up slowly and when she spotted Naruto to scurry away, but stopped when she realized she was no longer in pain.

Naruto took a moment to look at the Ice Maiden pokegirl and she was very beautiful. He had Kyu clean her up since he didn't think she would like the idea of him washing her. The pokegirl was very beautiful with white creamy skin and small A-cup size breasts that fit her figure perfectly. It was amazing that someone would give up such a beautiful pokegirl, but then again most people tended to care about power instead of looks or character.

"Here come have some food, I promise I won't hurt you," said Naruto as he placed some bread down in front of her along with some rice. The Ice Maiden just looked at him curiously before taking a small bite and then quickly eating it all down then returned to staring at Naruto apprehensively.

"Why are you helping me?" asked the Ice Maiden softly.

"You looked like you could use the help," said Naruto with a grin as Kyu decided to lie her head in his lap.

"You are a tamer so why didn't you capture me?" asked the Ice Maiden confused. The last person to be nice to her was her mother, but since she was first female to cross threshold and become a pokegirl that had all changed.

"Well I would have if you were a feral pokegirl, but you're not so it just wouldn't be right," said Naruto with a shrug. That didn't make sense to the Ice Maiden, but let t go because she was not going to complain about not being caught.

"You are free to stay with me if you want, but I will not force you to so feel free to leave if you want. There is more food over there if you want some, but I am going to sleep," said Naruto before getting inside his sleeping bag with Kyu.

The Ice Maiden just gave him a curious look as she watched the boy go to sleep and leave her to do as she wished.

**Break**

The next morning Naruto woke up to find the Ice Maiden gone and that she had ate the rest of the food he had left out. He was sad she left, but understood that she probably didn't want to be tamed so he was not going to force himself on her that wouldn't feel right to him.

"Come on Kyu, I want to reach the village today and buy some more supplies," said Naruto as he got Kyu up. Kyu just nodded her head before following her master.

It didn't take the two long to find the village and when they got there Naruto was in shock at how run down it look. He had heard many times how beautiful the Land of Waves was, but it didn't look beautiful at all to him. People looked starved and the shops were so run down that looked like they were about to fall over.

"What happened here?" wondered Naruto.

"It is Gato's fault the village is so down on it's luck, he took over our country and there is nothing we can do," said an old man besides Naruto. Naruto was in shock the man heard him, but dismissed it and decided to ask him some questions.

"Why not stand up and fight against him?" asked Naruto confused.

"We did, but then he hired a bunch of bandits to attack us and we stood no chance," said the man sadly.

"That just isn't right," said Naruto angrily.

"That may be true, but that is the way things are no mater how much we don't like them," said the old man before drinking some of his sake.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I promise to help this land out, believe it," said Naruto with a fire burning in his eyes.

"Vul," said Kyu angrily.

"Oh with my Alpha Kyu that is," said Naruto with a sheepish grin. Kyu just nodded to show that she forgave him, but he was going to have to make it up to her later.

"I like your style kid, the name is Tazuna and you are welcome to stay with me until you leave," said the old man with a smirk.

"I don't want to cause any trouble," said Naruto honestly.

"Meh, don't worry about it, it will good to have some fresh blood around for awhile," said Tazuna.

"Well ok then, let's go," said Naruto with a smirk.

**Break**

"Hey Tsunami, I am home and I brought a guest," yelled Tazuna as he entered the house with Naruto.

"Hello father, who is he?" asked Tsunami as she entered the living room to greet her father. Naruto was surprised to see that Tsunami was fully human, which was very rare thing to find now a days.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, future Harem Master of Konoha," said Naruto proudly.

"You didn't tell me that you were a tamer from Konoha," said Tazuna as he drank his sake.

"You never asked," replied Naruto with a smirk.

"Smartass," grumbled Tazuna, which caused started a name-calling match between the two.

"Ok boys, let's give it a rest, and have some lunch," said Tsunami, as she grew tired of the two bickering.

The two males instantly shut up and ran into the kitchen, each finding a seat at the table. Tsunami just smirked as she started to hand them each a small plate that contained some rice, fish, and bread. Naruto knew the country was poor so he didn't dare complain about how meager the meal was because he was lucky to get anything at all.

During the middle of the meal, a small boy came into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Tsunami introduced him to Naruto as Inari, her son, but the boy seemed to glare at him before eating his meal. Naruto was used to these glares in his village, but didn't understand why the boy would be looking at him like that. There is no way he could know about his special condition so why would he glare at him with so much hate. Naruto just sighed and dismissed it, he wasn't going to let some brat bring him down.

**Break**

"So Naruto what brings you to the Land of Waves?" asked Tsunami as she cleaned the dishes.

"I am here to train my pokegirl against water type since she is a fire type," said Naruto.

"What is the point? She is just going to end up dying," yelled Inari before running out of the room.

"What is his problem?" asked Naruto confused.

"He used to have a friend, Tina, and she was a domesticated Hound pokegirl. They were the best of friends and she protected him from all types of bullies. Well one day Gato came around and started to harass some people in torn. Tina loved this place and the people and wouldn't stand for what Gato was doing and attacked him. She put up a good fight, but they outnumbered her and soon had her pinned down," said Tsunami softly.

"They raped her repeatedly before executing her publicly to break the people's faith, which he succeeded in doing. Ever since then Inari has changed," said Tazuna sadly. Naruto just got angry at the story before getting up quickly and heading out of the house.

"Where are you going?" asked Tsunami.

"It is time I took care of some business," said Naruto before closing the door behind him.

**Break**

"You shouldn't sleep outside you know, you'll get sick," said the Ice Maiden from above Naruto. She had been watching him for quite awhile and she didn't understand why he kept fighting off the bandits that occasionally came into the village. It was as if he made it his mission to protect the people of the Land of Waves from Gato and his men.

He was now lying on the ground worn out from all the battling, training and taming of his pokegirl. Never before, had she seen someone work so hard for something and it made her curious as to why he was doing it.

"Huh, oh sorry, didn't mean to fall asleep on the ground," said Naruto as he got up slowly.

"Hey it's you, I didn't think I would see you again," said Naruto with a large grin.

"I am sorry, I will leave," said the Ice Maiden.

"Wait, don't leave. I don't mind you staying," said Naruto quickly. The Ice Maiden just gave him a curious look before kneeling down in front of him.

"I am curious, how come you haven't turned feral. I mean masturbation can't possibly keep you satisfied for so long," said Naruto with a small blush. The Ice Maiden blushed slightly too, but quickly school her emotions and answered him.

"It is a blood gift that I inherited from my mother, which prevents me from going feral," said the Ice Maiden coolly.

"Wow, never heard of a blood gift like that before," said Naruto with a smirk. The Ice Maiden just nodded at that because she didn't know how to reply to that. The two fell into a compatible silence, before the Ice Maiden voiced the question that had been bugging her.

"Why do you protect them?" asked the Ice Maiden softly.

"I protect them because no one else will. I know what it feels like to beat up and abused because someone thinks they are better then you. I don't think anyone should have to suffer through that so I won't just sit around and let it happen. I will continue to fight until this Gato person is gone and the Land of Waves is free," said Naruto with a fire in his eyes.

The Ice Maiden was surprised by his answer, but she could tell he was telling the truth from the pained look in his eyes. When she looked into his sky blue eyes, she knew that this was a man that she could trust with her deepest secrets and it scared her. She didn't know how to respond to these feelings so she got up and slowly walked away.

"Wait a minute, I never got your name," said Naruto.

"My name is Haku," said the Ice Maiden before disappearing into the forest.

'Haku,' thought Naruto with a smile before getting back to training.

**Break**

"Why do all my men keep running back scared from the Land of Waves?" yelled Gato angrily.

"Forgive us, but there is a tamer there with a Vulvixx that is protecting the people," said a thug fearfully.

"He is powerful sir," said another thug.

"Well then, we shall just have to deal with this problem then," said Gato with a smirk.

**Break**

"You ok Kyu?" asked Naruto as he helped his pokegirl up. They had just got done fighting a water pokegirl that was pretty powerful and Kyu got roughed up a bit.

"I'm fine master," said Kyu as she slowly got up. Another accomplishment besides learning to withstand weak water attacks was being able to finally speak properly somewhat.

"I think we better take a break so you can heal, I don't want to have you fight another battle so soon especially after you took a hit from that Hydro pump attack," said Naruto as he sprayed a little bit of potion on her wound.

"Mmm master," said Kyu with a smirk as she rubbed his crotch area with her tail.

"I swear you are more of a Vixen then Vulvixx," said Naruto with a smirk as he scratched behind Kyu's ear and the girl purred in delight.

"Master please," begged Kyu as she started to get extremely wet.

"Sorry Kyu, but not right now. I want to head back in town and buy some more supplies," said Naruto with an apologetic look.

"Sorry boy, but you won't be going anywhere," said a thug as he came out behind a tree in front of Naruto.

"Yeah boy, the boss is tired of you ruining his plans so we are to take you and your pokegirl in so that he can execute you publicly," said another thug that came out of another tree and was now standing next to the first thug.

"Kyu, use Agility then Flamethrower," said Naruto before the thugs could attack or possibly pull out there own pokegirls, which is what they planned on doing. They could only watch in horror as Kyu blurred out of view and appeared behind then before launching a powerful flamethrower at the two men. The thugs screamed in pain from the burns that they were receiving before passing out from the pain.

"Good job Kyu," said Naruto as he ran over to the thugs and started to tie them up with some rope he had on him. Once he was done, he got up and started to pack up all his stuff.

"We need to hurry and get back to the town Kyu, the others could be in trouble," said Naruto. Kyu just nodded before following after her master.

**Break**

"Do you have the girl?" asked Gato.

"Yes, they are bringing her in right now," said the thug with a smirk.

"Perfect, just perfect, now all we have to do is wait for the little punk to arrive," said Gato with a smirk.

**Break**

"Everything looks to be ok, but I can feel something is wrong," said Naruto as the arrived in the middle of the town and no one was there, but him and Kyu.

"If you are wondering where everyone is then you best head over to the public square and don't try anything fun boy or we won't hesitate to kill them all," said a thug from behind Naruto and he was carrying his katana on his shoulder.

"Aww come on, you should know by now that I never follow orders," said Naruto with a fox-like grin. Before the thug even knew what happened, Kyu whom had somehow got behind him knocked him out.

"I am so glad you are able to use Double Team or we would be in some trouble," said Naruto with a smirk. Kyu just beamed at her master before kissing him roughly, but Naruto broke it apart causing the fox girl to moan in disappointment.

"I promise I will give you all the taming you want after we finish with this," said Naruto with a smirk and Kyu just started to drag him off.

It didn't take the duo long to find where the thugs were holding the villagers hostage, but Gato didn't seem to be anywhere in sight. There were seven thugs total and none of the were tamers, which wasn't surprising because only Hidden Villages contained pokeballs and they probably were and you had to be super rich or have some really good contacts to get your hand on some outside the Hidden Villages.

"Ok Kyu, I want you to use Agility and try to knock out as many as you can on the right while I take the ones on the left," said Naruto.

"Ok master," said Kyu before taking off to do as she was told. Naruto just prayed she would be ok before taking off to handle the others.

**Down with the Villagers**

"You're a pretty one, I can't wait until the boss let's us have our way with all of you," laughed a thug as he grabbed Tsunami by the face and leered at her perversely. The other thugs were doing the same thing with the other females whether they be pokegirls or pokewoman or little girls.

"Why are you doing this?" yelled a villager.

"Our boss is tired of that little punk messing with his plans so he is using you all to get rid of him," said the thug.

"That boy is a better man then you will ever hope to be," said Tazuna before he was back handed to the ground.

"Father/Grandpa," yelled Inari and Tsunami as they rushed to his side.

"If you know what is good for you then you better keep your mouth shut," said the thug angrily.

"Picking on an old man, you must feel so proud," said a voice from behind the thug. The thug turned around to see who said that and got a fist in his face that knocked him out instantly. The other thugs were about to rush over and help them, but a blur appeared in between two of them and before they each got slashed across the chest deeply.

While Kyu was slashing her opponent's to pieces, Naruto was using his fists to beat them senseless. The villagers look on in awe as Naruto and his pokegirl easily dealt with the thugs and then set them free.

"Is everyone ok?" asked Naruto as Kyu tied up the thugs.

"Yeah, thanks to you, I was almost worried you weren't going to show up," said Tazuna with a smirk.

"He-he, you know me, I like to make an entrance," said Naruto as he puffed out his chest.

"Why did you come help us?" asked Inari confused.

"I helped because it was the right thing to do, sometimes we must choose between the easy and right thing to do and what we choose will determine the man we are going to be. I plan on being leader of my village so I will always do the right thing over the easy thing," said Naruto as he ruffled Inari's hair.

"Naruto, I am afraid that Gato is at the uncompleted bridge waiting for you and I believe he has captured that Ice Maiden whom is a friend of yours," said Tsunami.

"I have to go help her, come on Kyu," said Naruto as he ran off with Kyu quickly catching up to him.

"That boy, there is just something about him," said Tazuna.

**With Gato**

"Well, well, well aren't you a pretty little thing," said Gato perversely as he stroked Haku's face.

"Please let me go, I promise not to come back to the village anymore," begged Haku.

"Silly little girl, you are mine now, but I am going to wait until your little boyfriend gets here and then I am going to break him by making him watch me take you over and over again," said Gato with a smirk, before slapping Haku across the face. Haku held back her tears, but inside she was crying because she didn't want her first time to be with such a disgusting man.

"Hey boss, here comes the brat now," said a thug as Naruto appeared on the bridge with Kyu at his side.

"Release her and I promise not to hurt you, much," growled Naruto.

"Ha-ha, I don't think you understand who you are dealing with boy. I own this land and whatever is on it. You will do well to remember that or I might just have to hurt your girlfriend here," said Gato as he pointed at the bound and gagged Haku.

"What do you want?" asked Naruto as he tried to calm down.

"First I want your head, then I will take your pokegirl as a pet. I hear once they turn into Vixxen they make great play things," said Gato as he stared at Kyu with lust.

"Alright Kyu, we need to get rid of this guys thugs and then we can go for him so we are going to try that move we have been working on," said Naruto as he glared at Gato. Kyu understood and started to power up her attack, which she knew would drain her of most her energy.

"So make your decision boy, either save the girl by giving up your life or watch as I become her master," laughed Gato.

"I am perfectly willing to die for Haku, but I can't trust that you will let her go," said Naruto. Haku's eyes widen at hearing that he would die for and she started to struggle even more because she didn't want to be the reason why Naruto died, she wouldn't be able to live with that not when she started feeling this new feelings for him.

"Now Kyu, take them all out with Fire Spin," yelled Naruto. Gato watched in horror as the bridge started to be surround by flames and they started to close in on his men. Everyone was so focused on the fire surround them that they didn't even notice Naruto sneak by them and grab Haku.

"Ok Kyu, I got her now let them have it completely," said Naruto as ran out of the flames on the other end. Gato was about to shout to his thugs to stop him, but the fire started to spin rapidly and before he knew it, the whole bridge set aflame from the attack.

Naruto just watched as a pillar of fire rose into the air and could only smirk because Kyu had finally pulled off the attack they had been working on for the two weeks since they had arrived. He knew that the attack probably killed most the men caught in it, but he couldn't bring himself to care because of what they had planned on doing. They were monster and deserved the fate they had got.

"You ok Haku?" asked Naruto as he untied her hands and got rid of the gag. Haku just hugged Naruto tightly and started to cry into his chest.

"Shh, it's ok, everything is going to be ok," said Naruto as he held the girl and slowly rubbed her back.

"Master she ok?" asked Kyu as she ran up to her master's side.

"Yeah she is fine and by the way that was awesome what you did," said Naruto as he scratched Kyu behind her ears. The fox purred in delight, but that purring was cut short when a powerful kick knocked Kyu away and skidding across the bridge.

"Kyu," yelled Naruto as he ran over to the pokegirl's side with Haku following close behind. Kyu was whimpering in pain because the hit had broken a few of her ribs and she was coughing up blood.

"Did you really think it would be that easy to beat me? Now I am going to kill you and your stupid pokegirl," said Gato as he appeared ten feet in front of Naruto with a large and powerful looking Amachoke at his side. It must have protected him from the Fire Spin attack because no way he comes out of hit untouched otherwise.

"You bastard, I will make you **pay for hurting Kyu,"** growled Naruto as his voice changed to something demonic. He started to glow with red power and was about to destroy Gato and his pokegirl, but some of his power touched Kyu and she immediately started to glow signaling that she was evolving.

Naruto and Haku looked down to see that Kyu didn't evolve into a Kitsune like she should have, but a Vixxen. She now stood at 5'4", long red hair falling down to her waist, and her chest was about a large C-cup now.

"I will handle them now master," said Kyu as she got into a fighting stance.

"How?" asked Naruto as he looked over Kyu and noticed she was perfectly healed, but the thing that shocked him most was the fact that she had skipped an evolution.

"I don't know master, but right now is not the time," said Kyu seriously.

"Right, you need to be careful of her because my pokedex reads she is a level 30 Amachoke," said Naruto as he regained his battle face.

"Just because your pokegirl has evolved doesn't mean you stand a chance. Now Ami, use Seismic Toss and destroy that little bitch," said Gato with a smirk.

"I am not bitch, I am a vixen," growled Kyu angrily as she charged towards Amachoke.

"Kyu you can't let her get a hold of you, she will overpower you so use your fire attacks to weaken her," said Naruto.

"Understood," said Kyu before ducking under the grab from the Amachoke then using Flamethrower at point blank range. Ami screamed in pain as she was launched backwards from the powerful flame attack.

The fire attack did some damage, but Ami got right back and was about to hit Kyu with a focus punch, but ended up hitting a wall of ice that shattered upon impact. Kyu didn't waste time worrying about where that wall of ice came from and used flamethrower to directly hit Ami again. Except it wasn't flamethrower, but a Overheat attack and Ami took a direct hit.

"Get up you weakling," yelled Gato angrily. Ami struggled to get, but fell to the ground unconscious, which caused Gato to kick his pokegirl roughly.

"No matter, I will come back and you will pay for this boy," said Gato, but found his path blocked by a bunch of angry villagers.

"You aren't going anywhere, I think it is time we show you how we feel about how you have been treating us," said Tazuna with a cold smirk. The other villagers just scream yeah before carrying the fat businessman off to who knows where.

"Thanks Haku, I don't think we would have beat the Amachoke without you protecting Kyu like you did," said Naruto as he gave the girl a genuine smile that made her blush.

"It was the least I could do," said Haku as she tried to hide her blush.

**Break**

"Are you sure you have to go?" asked Inari whom had grown attached to Naruto in the last week since Gato had been gone.

"Yeah, my month here is up so I got to return to Konoha," said Naruto as he ruffled the boy's hair.

"I hate to see you go boy, but I understand you got your own dreams. I just want to say thanks for helping us with ours of being free from Gato," said Tazuna.

"No problem, well I really got to go," said Naruto as he waved goodbye and walked off.

"Think we will ever see him again mom?" asked Inari.

"I'm sure you'll see him again one day," said Tsunami as she hugged her son.

**With Naruto**

"Well Kyu, looks like it is just you and I again," said Naruto.

"Mhm, that is the way I like it even though I wouldn't mind another pokegirl or two add in our little group," said Kyu with a smirked as she rubbed her body against his.

"Yeah, I really wish I could have seen Haku one last time, but I guess she left for good this time," said Naruto with a sigh.

"Oh I wouldn't say that," said Kyu with a smirk as she pointed ahead and there in front of them was Haku.

"Haku," said Naruto cheerfully.

"Hello Naruto," said Haku with a small smile.

"I'll leave you two alone," said Kyu as she activated her pokeball and disappeared into it.

"I am glad you came, I didn't feel right leaving without saying goodbye," said Naruto honestly as he gave Haku a quick hug. Haku was stiff at first, but then her eyes hardened and she pulled away. Naruto was confused at what Haku was doing, but it became clear when she kissed him softly and parted her lips signaling she wanted to deepen the kiss.

Naruto was hesitant at first, but instantly complied and started to kiss her back passionately. Haku started to press herself tightly against Naruto so she could feel her every curve through her kimono. His hands started to roam down her body and Haku moaned in pleasure as she felt his hands grab her ass and squeeze it.

"Please, I want you inside me," moaned Haku as she pulled off Naruto's shirt. Naruto just nodded his head before lying Haku on her back and giving her what she wanted.

**Break**

"Did you have fun with our master?" asked Kyu as she put an arm around the beautiful Ice Maiden.

"Master good," said Haku with a small giggle. She was in taming shock from last night with Naruto, which lasted a good couple of hours. Naruto's enhanced endurance and stamina sure did come in handy when it came to taming his girls.

"Kyu stop teasing Haku," said Naruto with a smirk.

"Aww, but I just wanted to have some fun with my sister since you got to," said Kyu seductively as she started to massage Haku's small breasts. Naruto loved when Kyu talked like that and seeing her play with Haku was an even bigger turn on.

"Kyu now is not the time and you know it. I am probably in enough trouble as it is for interfering in the Land of Waves affairs," said Naruto.

"Aww master is no fun right Haku?" said Kyu as she continued to play with Haku's body.

"Mmm, Ice want more," moaned Haku as she was about to reach her climax from Kyu's ministrations.

'It is going to be a long day,' thought Naruto with a small smile as he watched Kyu _play_ with Haku.

**Break**

"Hello Naruto-kun, I see you finally got back," said the Sandaime with a small smile.

"Yep, and I have become even more powerful," said Naruto with a smirk.

"Well I am glad to hear that, but I see you were only able to acquire one more pokegirl. I would have thought you would have caught as many pokegirls as possible," said the Sandaime with a smirk.

"Naw, Kyu told me that she didn't just want any girl joining our group so I listened to her or she would do something very unpleasant to me," said Naruto as he laughed nervously.

"Ha-ha, well then I am glad you listened to her because it would have hard to take over my job otherwise. Anyway, I thought you should know that the Chuunin Exams are in two months and since you did complete an A-rank mission in the wave, you are qualified to join it," said the Sandaime.

"Alright, chuunin exams here I come," yelled Naruto cheerfully.

"Even though you have the mission history to qualify, you don't have enough pokegirls to qualify. You see the chuunin exams are taken with a set of three pokegirls and you only have two since you gave your Boobiesaur to the academy for some Ryu," said the Sandaime as he took a drag from his pipe.

"Don't you worry about that, I will have my third pokegirl before that exam starts," said Naruto with his chest puffed out.

"I'm sure you will Naruto, now be on your way because I have tons of paperwork I need to do," said the Sandaime.

"Later old man," said Naruto.

**Break**

Uzumaki Naruto (Tamer Level 17) – Kyu (Vixxen level 25)

Haku (Ice Maiden level 14)

**Pokedex Data**

**VULVIXX****, the Young Vixxen Pokegirl **  
**Type:** Animorphic Near Human  
**Element:** Fire  
**Frequency:** Uncommon  
**Diet:** Omnivore, preference for fish and meat  
**Role:** Frequently Domesticated pokegirl  
**Libido:** Average  
**Strong Vs:** Bug, Fire, Ice, Plant, Steel  
**Weak Vs:** Ground, Rock, Water  
**Attacks:** Flamethrow, Scratch, Bite, Leap, Tackle  
**Enhancements:** Quickness, Enhanced Sense Of Hearing and Smell  
**Evolves:** Kitsune (normal or Fox E-Medal)  
**Evolves From:** None  
Like the Pia, the Vulvixx is a recently discovered young form of Kitsune. Like all wild young pokegirls, they tend to have good reflexes but the control of their powers tend to be erratic. Vulvixens naturally evolve into Kitsunes over time when Tamed and battled enough, although this evolution can also be artificially stimulated with a Fox E-Medal.  
Vulvixx are not quite as powerful as the other forms of Kitsune, or Vixxen. Of course, that is because this is a younger form, but even so they are not recommended for battling. A Vulvixx is also not especially adept at Sex Battles, knowing only generic pokegirl Sex Attacks 1, 2, and 3 at best, and even then it does not use them effectively enough. Tamers who do not have a high stamina or heat-related Blood Gift do like Vulvixx, however, as they are a Fire-type that do not have the high libidos that are common among most Fire-type pokegirls.  
Most Vulvixx are too young for taming, however, but they soon evolve into a Kitsune after they 'come of legal age'. Vulvixx, until then, are rather interested in sex, but only in a shy way, and remind many of Seraph in their reactions to talking, hearing, or watching a Taming session. This reaction seems to contradict what they may become in the future, and researchers are spending closer attention on why this is. Vulvixx are not a Feral occurrence.

**VIXXEN****, the Fornicating Fox Pokegirl **  
**Type:** Anthropomorph  
**Element:** Fire  
**Frequency:** Uncommon  
**Diet:** omnivore  
**Role:** Vixxen have been used as one of the more popular pokegirls with Tamers for centuries. They are also found in industries where the ability to Flamethrow is handy.  
**Libido:** High  
**Strong Vs:** Bug, Fire, Ice, Plant, Steel  
**Weak Vs:** Ground, Rock, Water  
**Attacks:** Flamethrow, Tackle, Wrestle, Sex Attack 1  
**Enhancements:** Fire Resistance, Quickness, Enhanced Hearing (x4) and Smell (x4)  
**Evolves:** Foxx (Fire Stone)  
**Evolves From:** Kitsune (Fire Stone)  
Horny as a Vixxen goes the saying, and that is the most noticeable character feature of a Vixxen. Vixxens are ready: anytime, anywhere, any conditions. They rarely understand why their Tamers are reluctant to engage in sex in some situations, and tend to be very earthy and aggressive. Vixxens are among the most common domesticated varieties of pokegirl but are rarely kept as pets due to their occasional lack of control and tendency to set things on fire. Vixxens are reddish furred humanoids with a slight muzzle, slender frame, and long bushy tail. Their sense of smell and hearing are quite good, and they make fair foragers.

**NINJANEZUMI****, the Ninja Rat Pokegirl **  
**Type:** Animorphic - Mouse/Rat  
**Element:** Fighting/Dark  
**Frequency:** Very Uncommon (Gold League), Rare (Edo League), Very Rare - Unknown (Other Leagues)  
**Diet:** cheese, nuts, fruits  
**Role:** covert operations, subterfuge, commonly used by criminal elements  
**Libido:** Above Average (High with favored master)  
**Strong Vs:** Normal, Rock  
**Weak Vs:** Cat-types, Snake-types, Elemental **Attacks:** Kick, Tackle, Bite, Claw, Sword Dance, Sword Strike, Agility, "Behold the Power of Cheese"  
**Enhancements:** Good Night-vision, Extremely High Auditory Range, Decent Speed, knowlegable in sword usage  
**Disadvantages:** Low Endurance, extremely afraid of cat-types (especially Cheetits!)  
**Evolves:** None  
**Evolves From:** Titmouse (Proper mechanism unknown, but Dark Stone seems to work)  
Ninjanezumis are mouse-types, covered with short but thick pinkish/purple fur, having a slight muzzle, large rounded ears, a long thin tail, and HUGE breasts, about DD to E. The ears of a Nezumininja are VERY sensitive to any from of sound wave. They are about four and a half feet in height, great flexibility, and are not very strong.  
They are a naturally secretive and unfriendly type of pokegirl, which is especially eccentric, considering they are mouse pokegirls. They rarely make noise, and when they do, they only do so one spoken to by their Tamer. They are VERY loyal to their Tamers, and do their tasks with high efficiency, completing the task almost every time and in record time.  
Ninjanezumis were thought to have been made by Sukebe to be his ultimate assassins. Cunning, swift, and deadly...  
However, they are thought to have tried to assassinate Sukebe of their own accord... The reasons, and if this story has any truth to it, is unknown to this day. But this also leads to the idea that Sukebe created more cat pokegirls as a way to say, "thanks" to his traitors.  
Ninjanezumis are incredibly skilled combatants, but, like most mouse pokegirls, they have a special disadvantage against cats and are easily startled/intimidated by the feline pokegirls, especially Cheetits! Ninjanezumi are often employed by gangs and members of the underworld, as they are very quiet and reliable to do more 'underhanded' tasks then most pokegirls in general.

**ICE MAIDEN****, the Frigid Pokegirl **  
**Type:** Very Near Human  
**Element:** Ice  
**Frequency:** Uncommon  
**Diet:** vegetarian  
**Role:** sometimes a pet, often found working in cold environments  
**Libido:** Low; not usually subject to typical Feral problems, more often a craving that leads to distraction  
**Strong Vs:** Dragon, Flying, Ground, Plant, Ice  
**Weak Vs:** Fighting, Fire, Rock, Steel  
**Attacks:** Cold Snap, Heat Drain, Kick, Punch, Ice Barrier  
**Enhancements:** immune to nonmagical cold  
**Evolves:** Yuki-Onna (Edo League; orgasm), Snow Queen (mechanism unknown), Ice Princess (normal), Foxymaiden (Fox E-Medal)  
**Evolves From:** Nymph (Ice Crystal), Watermaiden (Ice Crystal)  
One of the last types supposedly developed by Sukebe in the War, these coldly logical females saw which way the war was going and surrendered en masse in return for certain considerations. Like the Amazonchan, there is an Ice Maiden Preserve though this is located in icebound lands far to the north.  
They are very much like human women in many respects, though their body temperature is far lower than a human's and they have trouble operating in high temperatures. It takes a very special Tamer to be able to engage their emotions, but those who do find Ice Maidens can become quite friendly though they never lose their cool demeanor.

**AMACHOKE**** (aka WRESTLER), the Muscle-Bound Pokegirl**  
**Type:** Humanoid  
**Element:** Fighting  
**Frequency:** Uncommon  
**Diet:** human style with mineral supplements  
**Role:** physical Labor, particularly in construction  
**Libido:** Low  
**Strong Vs:** Bug, Dark, Ice, Rock, Normal, Steel  
**Weak Vs:** Flying, Psychic  
**Special Weaknesses:** Can't swim, prone to narcissistic behavior  
**Attacks:** Body Slam, Toss, Crushing Punch, Takedown, Tackle, Pose, Headbutt, Focus  
**Enhancements:** High density (x2), armored skin, Enhanced Strength (x16)  
**Disadvantages:** Low speed  
**Evolves:** Amachamp(normal)  
**Evolves From:** Amachop (normal)  
When the Amachop evolves into an Amachoke, she gains roughly three to four feet in height, more muscle mass and has an increase of one to two breast sizes. Their increased muscle mass keeps them from being able to swim, meaning they should avoid deep water at all costs. Because of her massive increase in height and muscle, she is actually slower as an Amachoke than when she was an Amachop, though overtime, as she adjusts to the massive difference in height, she will slowly regain some of her speed, but she will remain slower because of her new size.  
An Amachoke is often very arrogant. Most feel that her great strength and hard body make her superior to all other pokegirls. Some may even feel that those weaker than themselves are unworthy of taming them. Because of this incredible arrogance, it's during this evolution that many tamers will abandon or try to trade away the Amachoke. Others will push their Amachokes along in an attempt to get her to evolve into her final form. Some tamers have tried to bring the Amachoke's arrogance down by denying them the ability to work out, but this is a VERY VERY VERY VERY VERYBAD IDEA, and is likely one of the major reasons why those tamers wind up in intensive care.  
In fact, some researchers have postulated that the reason an Amachoke requires so little taming is because working out may be a form of masturbation for them. Of course, a tamer who knows massage techniques and has strong enough fingers may find their Amachokes more willing than others.  
Amachokes are less dangerous than most other feral pokegirls, as they have a very mild feral state, which only lowers their intelligence a bit. Otherwise, their personality is almost completely unaffected.  
Of course, there is a loophole to this arrogance: if her tamer gained her trust when she was an Amachop, an Amachoke is far more likely to respect them and allow them to continue taming her. And if the tamer was training alongside her, she's also going to be jusr as loyal as she was before.  
Amachokes have big appetites. Not as monstrous as a Snorlass, but large nonetheless. This is because an Amachoke's body burns through calories at an accerlated rate. In fact, it's quite possible that an Amachoke cannot actually become fat, regardless of how little she trains, even though she loves training so much that such an occurance is an impossibility.  
Unless a tamer knows that they have a comparable strength, restraints are a MUST when taming an Amachoke.

**Author's Note**

I am willing to take idea on what girls you would like to see with certain characters and what type of pokegirl you would like them to be. Thank you for reading and I appreciate any and all reviews. Take care, ja ne.


	2. Chapter 2

"Aww man, it has been a month already I still haven't found got a third pokegirl," said Naruto with a sigh as he sat down against the tree.

"Master I am sure you will find a girl when the time comes," said Haku as she sat down next to Naruto and put her head on his shoulder. Kyu was a little more open, sat down right between his legs, and snuggled up against his chest.

"What's the matter master, are Haku and I not enough for you anymore?" asked Kyu as she rubbed her perfect ass into Naruto's crotch slowly.

"Of course not," groaned Naruto as he tried to keep himself from moaning aloud. Haku was slightly jealous of how Kyu wasn't afraid to use her assets to tease their master, but the logical side of her squashed the jealously down since she knew her master loved them both equally. He just wasn't the type who played favorites and she loved that about him.

"Master, I know you may not like to hear it, but there is always next year. I mean you have already beat Uchiha Sasuke and his girls so you know you are clearly strong enough to enter," said Haku as she tried to make her master feel better.

"You shouldn't be so technical Haku-chan, you know master doesn't like to think so much," said Kyu teasingly.

"Hey," said Naruto as he pretended to be angry, but Kyu just smirked seductively before pressing her breasts together and squeezing them. Naruto's glare failed to keep up and he had to turn away or he would end up taking her right then and there.

"It is time for you two to return, I will let you back out later," said Naruto before recalling a pouting Kyu and an obedient Haku.

He needed some time to think so he was going to go to his favorite place to rest in order to do his thinking. It was a peaceful little place located past the Hyuuga Clan grounds and it had a beautiful view of a waterfall and the surrounding forest. As he walking past the grounds, he heard yelling and decided to go check it out. What he found was a man looking down at this small titmouse who could be no taller then 4 feet and she was sporting many bruises.

"Hey, leave her alone," yelled Naruto. The man looked up from the girl to stare him down at sneered at Naruto because he recognized the boy.

'Naruto-kun,' thought Hinata with a small blush as she stood up slowly.

"Stay out of business that does not concern you boy," said Hiashi coldly.

"If you think I am going to let you beat on her like that then you have another thing coming," said Naruto angrily as he reached for a pokeball.

"She is weak and I have no use for a weak pokegirl in the Hyuuga clan. She is a disgrace to our clan," spat Hiashi as he glared down at Hinata.

"I don't believe that, all pokegirls are strong if you take the time to train them," said Naruto righteously. Hiashi just sneered at that comment, before he thought of a wonderful idea to get rid of the demon brat for good.

"Fine, then how about we make a deal," said Hiashi with a cold smirk.

"What kind of deal?" asked Naruto curiously.

"You are genin correct?" said Hiashi.

"Yeah," said Naruto.

"Good, then I want you to enter the Chuunin exams with this weakling here and make it all the way to the finals. If you do and prove that she is not weak, then I will owe you one favor of whatever you wish," said Hiashi.

"What if I lose?" asked Naruto knowing there was a catch.

"If you lose, then you turn in your pokegirls and quit being a tamer for the rest of you life and become a slave to the Hyuuga clan," said Hiashi coldly.

"You're on, I will show you that she can be just as strong as any other pokegirl," said Naruto with a smirk. Hiashi just smirked at the boy because he had successfully tricked the fool into his plans.

"Go, he is now your new master," said Hiashi coldly before leaving his first-born daughter to the demon of Konoha.

'Naruto-kun is my master now, I never thought my dream would come true, but wait, if he loses the Chuunin exam it will be all my fault,' thought Hinata as tears came down her face.

"Don't cry, I promise not to do anything to you that you don't want. Hell I won't even touch you if don't want me to," said Naruto as he tried to comfort the girl.

"I'm so sorry, it is going to be my entire fault that you lose the tournament because I am too weak," said Hinata as she tried to hold back her tears.

"You are not weak," said Naruto harshly. Hinata stopped her sniffing and looked up at Naruto in shock because he never talked like that before.

"You only become weak if you give up and let people walk all over you," said Naruto with a fire in his eyes. Hinata didn't know how to respond and just stared at him in shock.

"I can help you become stronger, but only if you are willing to work at it. So what do you say, are you willing to fight to become stronger?" said Naruto as he held out his hand to the small pokegirl. Hinata just stared at his hand before looking deep into his eyes and she could see that he was genuinely willing to help her where everyone else had shun her.

'He believes in me, Naruto-kun believes in me,' thought Hinata before she got the same glint in her eyes and grabbed hold of his hand.

"I want to be stronger master," said Hinata with determination.

"Alright, let's get started then," said Naruto loudly before taking her deep into the woods where he liked to train.

**Break**

"You did WHAT?" yelled Kyu angrily after hearing what Naruto agreed to.

"I'm sorry, but I did what I felt was right," said Naruto as he didn't back down to his alpha.

"Did you think what would happen to me, us if you lost?" asked Kyu angrily as she looked at Haku.

"I did, but I was not worried because I believe in you two and Hinata. I know together there is nothing we can't do," said Naruto fiercely. Kyu hated when he got that look in his eyes because it made her believe she really could do anything. She just sighed one last time before looking over at the timid Hinata whom was staring at her feet.

She was about 4 feet tall with black hair that went down to her shoulders, and lavender pupil-less eyes. Her face was heart-shape and she had a nice rack that was just a little bit smaller then her own. She had short, thick fur covering her body like Kyu, but it was black instead of red. In addition, she had a long thin tail and her ears were king of long as well, but overall, she had a very earthly beauty. Now if only she wasn't so damn shy then maybe Kyu would have a little more faith.

"I am sorry for any trouble I caused," said Hinata softly.

"You didn't cause any trouble, Kyu is just overreacting. Now come on, we have some training to do and I expect you all to help each other out," said Naruto as he gave Kyu a look that caused her to pout.

"Fine, but that doesn't mean I am going to go easy. If you truly wish to be part of our harem then you have to be willing to fight and never give up," said Kyu harshly.

"She is right Hinata, if you truly want to change yourself then you have to be willing to commit yourself fully to our training," said Naruto agreed with his alpha.

'For you Naruto-kun, I would do anything,' thought Hinata before nodding her head.

"Good, Kyu I want you to work with Hinata while Haku and I work right over there. Hinata if you need any help then don't be afraid to ask Kyu, I know she won't mind," said Naruto with a kind smile before walking away with Haku.

"Ok, now you aren't an elemental type so we are going to work on you basic attacks and I will have Master get us a sword next time we come out here," said Kyu before telling Hinata to use scratch attack on the log then after she did that 100 times she would use her other arm. Then Hinata would be forced to kick the log 100 times with each leg. Hinata had a long month ahead of her and it was only going to get harder with each passing day.

**Break**

"Alright, time to call it quits for the day," said Naruto as he set up camp. Hinata look confused as to why Naruto would be setting up camp in the woods when she knew he had a small apartment in the village.

"Sleeping out in the woods improves our survival skills because we are forced to forage for our own food. It saves master money so that he can buy certain items that he might need to use later on," said Haku as she answered Hinata's unspoken question.

"I understand," said Hinata softly as she helped Haku gather firewood. Once the gathered enough wood, that created a small campfire that Kyu easily lit up using her ember attack.

"Come Haku, I want you to help me find dinner," said Kyu as she gave Hinata a small nod. Haku instantly understood why Kyu was doing and silently followed the fire type pokegirl.

Once they both disappeared from view, Hinata slowly walked up to Naruto whom was leaning against a tree and stared at him nervously. Naruto felt someone was staring at him and saw Hinata standing there and shuffling around nervously.

"What is wrong Hinata-chan?" asked Naruto curiously.

"Nothing master, it is just I am a little nervous that is all," said Hinata before she slowly went to remove her purple training gi. All of the girls had them since it wouldn't be very beneficial to fight in kimono's that they wore when in public and not training.

Naruto saw her slowly and nervously removing her gi and finally understood what was happening. He slowly got up and grabbed Hinata's hand causing the girl to look at him in confusion.

"Master?" asked Hinata confused.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want, I mean I'll understand and you can asked Haku or Kyu to tame you instead. Just because you were forced to be my pokegirl doesn't mean you have to be tamed by if you don't want to be," said Naruto with a kind smile. Hinata knew in that moment that she didn't want to be with any other man besides him and would do whatever he asked no matter what it was.

"I want this please, I don't want to be with anyone else, but you master," said Hinata as she hugged Naruto tightly. Naruto slowly lifted up her chin and kissed her gently, but passionately. Hinata moaned into the kiss because she felt like she was on fire and she could feel herself growing extremely wet from it.

"You know, Kyu isn't going to like to hear that she has a sister that she can't play with so you might rethink your policy on only letting me be with you or she might try to rape you," said Naruto with a smirk as he broke the kiss. Hinata blushed at hearing that, but surprised Naruto with her reply.

"I wouldn't mind that," said Hinata with a deep blush. Naruto just smirked at hearing that before gently lowering Hinata to the ground and showing her why Kyu and Haku loved being tamed by him.

**Break**

The next two days, Hinata wasn't able to train at all because she was in Taming shock and couldn't focus at all on the tasks she was given. So that meant Naruto spent most his time training Kyu and Haku in hopes that they would both get stronger It was working too because he could see his pokegirls becoming stronger with each battle and it made him jittery as he thought about how each step he took was one step closer to his goal.

"Looks like I win again," said Kyu with a smirk as she helped Haku up. It wasn't really fair seeing is how Haku was at a major disadvantage from being in a extremely hot climate zone and fighting a fire type. It increased her sex drive to the point where she was having trouble focusing at some points during the battle, but it did help her learn to control herself better by resisting the urge to just jump Naruto or Kyu and screw them senseless.

"You did great Haku-chan," yelled Naruto from the sidelines as Hinata was curled up in his lap and snuggling into his chest.

"Thank you master," said Haku with a smile.

"Is she still in taming shock?" asked Kyu with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, I tried to talk to her a few minutes ago, but all she kept saying was 'mouse' and master'," replied Naruto as he scratched his head.

"Maybe from now on you shouldn't tame the girl multiple times when it is her first time so the taming shock won't last so long," said Haku logically.

"I didn't hear you complaining when he tamed you multiple times for the first time, in fact I remember you begging for more quite loudly," whispered Kyu seductively in Haku's ear. Haku moaned in pleasure as she felt Kyu using Burning Hands and was groping her body, which was causing her to get extremely wet.

"Kyu, now is not the time for playing, we have a lot of work to do," said Naruto as he glared at his alpha playfully. Kyu just pouted before groping Haku one last time then stepping away.

"Master, I know this may not be the time, but why do the people of the village always glare at you," said Haku softly. Naruto just got sat this and hung his head low because he knew he would have to tell them sooner or later.

"I have been quite curious about that myself," said Kyu as she took a seat next to Naruto and snuggled into his arm.

"I guess I couldn't keep it from you two forever so I will tell you the reason why I am hated. I don't know if you ever heard of the fox demon pokegirl Kyuubi, but she attack the village fourteen years ago. The Yondaime at the time, tried to tame the girl, but well it is kind of hard to tame something that is bigger then most buildings," laughed Naruto before continuing his story.

"Anyway, he was forced to have his pokegirls before an ancient sealing technique that summon the Shinigami to seal her power away. Kyuubi was killed, but her power now resides in me and that is why the villagers hate me. They fear I will one day use that power to finish what Kyuubi started," said Naruto sadly. He was so used to people hating him that he was expecting his own pokegirls to abandon him, but was surprised when he found Haku and Kyuubi hugging him tightly.

"I'm so sorry you had to deal with that master," said Hinata as she cried silently on his chest. Naruto was surprised that she had snapped out of her taming shock from just hearing his story, but could only smile at how his girls were reacting.

"I understand now why you don't like to have me out in the village master," said Kyu softly.

"Those villagers are fools just like my family," said Hinata softly, but they were all surprised to hear such a comment from the timid little pokegirl. Hinata just blushed at the looks they were giving her and buried her head into Naruto's chest.

"You need not worry about us leaving you master," said Haku as she gave Naruto a small, but beautiful smile.

"Come master, let us show you just how much we love being with you," said Kyu with a smirk and Naruto could only gulp as the pheromones she was giving off were causing Hinata and Haku to stare at him in lust.

'Maybe telling them wasn't such a bad idea after all,' thought Naruto before they started to rip off his clothes.

**Break**

"Um Kyu, why are we getting a sword, you do know that I have no idea how to wield one," said Naruto as they entered the only weapon shop that would sell to Naruto.

"It is for Hinata and the reason is a secret, but don't worry because we will just buy some scrolls on how to wield a sword as well and she can create her own style after learning the basics," said Kyu with a smirk as she started to look at swords.

"Sometimes I think you like to not tell me things," said Naruto as he pretended to be upset.

"I'll make it up to you later, I promise," said Kyu seductively as she pressed her chest together innocently.

"Vixen," said Naruto as he turned his back on his alpha with a small smirk.

"Damn right," said Kyu proudly before going back to find a good sword for the girl to wield. Naruto decided to go check out the other weapons while Kyu looked for a sword for Hinata.

"Hey aren't you that Uzumaki boy?" asked a girl from behind Naruto. Naruto turned around and was staring a very beautiful girl whom was carrying a few weapons on her.

"Yeah, do I know you?" asked Naruto curiously. He could tell she was mixed with some pokegirl, but she wasn't one herself. She was probably one of the few girl tamers in the village, but he had never seen her before.

"My name is Tenten, sorry if I surprised you, but we used to go to the academy together though I think I was a year ahead of you," said the girl with a smile.

"Oh, well are you here to buy some weapons for your pokegirl then too?" asked Naruto.

"No this is my father's shop, I am watching it for him while he is out otherwise I would be out training with a couple of friends of mine," said Tenten.

"Really, I have never seen you around here before," said Naruto as he scratched his head sheepishly.

"Yeah, I don't help out often so it is ok, but why are you here? Do you have a pokegirl that requires a weapon?" asked Tenten as her eyes lit up.

"Actually, Kyu wants me to get my new pokegirl a sword for some reason, but she won't tell me why," said Naruto with a smirk.

"Why don't you just force her to tell you?" asked Tenten confused.

"Meh, I don't like to force my pokegirls to do anything they don't want to do beside I am sure she has a good reason," said Naruto with a shrug.

"You're strange, but I guess every tamer is different," said Tenten with a shrug.

"Master, I found a sword that should fit Hinata," said Kyu as she came back holding a beautiful made ninja-to.

"Wow, that looks expensive," said Naruto as he took a good look at the weapon. He noticed that it had a few enchantments on it from keeping it from getting rusty and breaking.

"It is, are you sure you have enough money to pay for that?" asked Tenten.

"Probably not, but I am willing to find a way to pay for it if Kyu believes I need it," said Naruto.

"Trust me master, you will need it," said Kyu with a wink and a grin.

"You know I have never seen a Vixen before," said Tenten as she rung up the price of the sword.

"Damn, I am short by a few hundred Ryu," said Naruto as he checked how much money he had on his pokedex.

"How about a battle then, if you win I will let you have this ninja-to, but if you lose you will have to do me on favor in the future," said Tenten with a smirk.

"I don't know," said Naruto as he remembered how mad Kyu got at him last time.

"My master accepts your challenge, where would you like to battle at?" asked Kyu.

"You sure Kyu?" asked Naruto surprised she accepted. Kyu just smirked at him and gave him a small wink.

"How about right out back, I have a small training area where I practice with my own weapons," said Tenten.

"Alright then, but don't complain when I beat you," said Naruto with a smirk.

"You wish," said Tenten as she led the way out back.

**Break**

"Ok, this will be a one on one battle where anything goes except killing," said Tenten as she drew her pokeball.

"Come Kyu, let's show her our power," said Naruto as Kyu stepped forward and got into a fighting stance.

"So you are going to use your Alpha, I guess I will use mine as well then. I choose you Kira," said Tenten as she released her own pokegirl, which was a Slicer. Naruto pulled out a pokedex and instantly checked the information on Slicer. The pokegirl was holding a long katana and had a fierce look on her face.

Kira had the same type of hair like Tenten, but the pokegirl was at least 5'6", which made it at eye level with Naruto and had bright green eyes. She looked to be in great shape, with a well-sculpted body, and small perky breasts. Her hair went down to her shoulders and she was wearing a tight fitting black shirt with pants. Kyu was wearing same thing except in red not black.

**SLICER****, the Swordswoman Pokegirl, Level 27**  
**Type:** Very Near Human  
**Element:** Normal/Fighting  
**Frequency:**Uncommon (Crimson League)  
**Diet:** human diet  
**Role:** fencers, frontline fighters  
**Libido:** Average  
**Strong Vs:** Normal, Magic  
**Weak Vs:** Ghost, Psychic  
**Attacks:** Slash, Swordwave, Deflect, Counter  
**Enhancements:** Proficiency with any bladed weapon or anything longer than one foot.  
**Evolves:** Gladiatrix (mechanism unknown), Valkyrie (battle stress), Ronin (normal), or Piratit (Water Stone)  
**Evolves From:** None

"Be careful of her sword Kyu," said Naruto.

"Kira use Slash attack," said Tenten. Kira charged forward at Kyu at impressive speeds, but Kyu was able to follow her movements and dodge the attack at the last moment.

"Use Flamethrower," said Naruto quickly. Kyu released a mildly powerful flamethrower at the Slicer and as it was still caught off guard that the Vixen was able to dodge her attack so quickly. The Flamethrower did some slight damage to Kira, but not enough to knock her out of the fight.

"I see your Vixen is faster then I thought, but I won't underestimate you again. Kira use Swordwave to knock her out," said Tenten with a confident smirk.

"Dodge it and use Ember," said Naruto. Kyu managed to dodge the attack and launched her ember attack, but this only seemed to make Tenten's smirk widen.

"Use Deflect then Slash," said Tenten. Kira just spun her sword around and the small embers were blown away creating a clear path towards Kyu. Kyu barely got out of the way, but not before taking a deep gash across her right arm.

"Now finish this with Swordwave," said Tenten.

"Double Team then use Takedown," said Naruto quickly.

"A Vixen can't use Double Team," said Tenten before gasping in shock as four Kyu appeared and Kira ended up hitting an illusion. She was so surprised she forgot to call out her next attack and Kira was hit full force by Takedown. Kira flew across the field and hit the nearest tree with a loud crack. Luckily, it was the tree that cracked and not Kira's back.

"Kira are you ok?" asked Tenten as she rushed to her pokegirl's side.

"You ok Kyu?" asked Naruto as he knew that Takedown was a recoil attack and did damage to his pokegirl as well, just not as much.

"I am fine, but I can't use my arm with this cut master," said Kyu as her arm started to heal slowly. Neither knew why, but it seemed Kyu inherited all of Naruto's blood gifts including her own, which gave her his enhanced healing trait.

"It looks like you win, Kira is too hurt to fight anymore," said Tenten as she recalled her pokegirl.

"It was a great battle, maybe we can do it again sometime," said Naruto as he held out his hand.

"I would like that and next time I won't lose," said Tenten as she shook his hand.

"Return Kyu," said Naruto as he recalled his pokegirl.

"Come on, let's go to the pokecenter to get our pokegirl's healed," said Tenten, but Naruto got nervous when she said that.

"No that's ok, I have some spare potion I can use on mine, I'll just take the sword and leave," said Naruto with an apologetic look.

"Ok, but I'll give you some scrolls on basic katas so you don't hurt yourself or your pokegirls. Consider it a gift for giving me such a great battle," said Tenten with a smile.

"Alright," said Naruto as he pumped his fist into the air.

**Break**

"You know Hinata-chan, you didn't have to clean the whole place," said Naruto as he entered his apartment to find Hinata wearing an apron and holding a duster.

"I'm sorry master, I thought you might like it," said Hinata with her head hung in shame.

"I love it," said Naruto as he lifted her chin up and gave her a genuine smile. Hinata just blushed under the phrase and started to stutter.

"I cooked you some lunch as well since I know how much you love ramen," said Hinata softly.

"You made ramen, you're the best," said Naruto before kissing Hinata passionately then racing into the kitchen. Hinata just stood there in a daze as she was off in her own world.

Definitely, the best thing that ever happened to her was having the boy she always admired becoming her master.

**Break**

"Well the Chuunin exams are tomorrow, do you all think you are ready?" asked Naruto with a grin.

"Of course master, we were trained by the best," said Kyu as she rubbed her leg up his thigh.

"I believe we are ready to deal with any opponent," said Haku.

"I do not know if I am ready, but I will try my best," said Hinata softly.

"I am curious, what level are we all currently at?" asked Haku as Kyu continued to tease Naruto whom was trying his best to ignore her ministrations.

"Let's check, but remember just because it says you are at a certain level, doesn't mean you can't take on someone who is at a higher level," said Naruto as he pulled out his pokedex and brought up his own tamer stats.

Uzumaki Naruto (Tamer Level – 17) – Kyu (Level 32)

Haku (Level 26)

Hinata (Level 18)

Hinata was depressed to find out she was still the weakest, but then Haku said something to make her feel better.

"You shouldn't be so down, in one month to be able to grow ten levels is impressive and if you continue I have no doubt you will be stronger then me in time," said Haku as she wrapped an arm around the girl. Hinata just smiled gratefully at Haku and nodded her head.

The two had grown very close since there time together because they each shared similar pasts. Haku's father also abused her when she crossed threshold and killed her mother when she protected her from raping her. That was when Haku's first used her powers and had accidentally killed her father and the men he had brought with him to have their _fun_ with her. The two were able to confide in each other and with their master because he knew what it was like to be beat upon for something you couldn't control.

Sometimes Kyu grew jealous how well Naruto could understand Haku and Hinata, but knew in the end, that he loved her just as much and would do anything for her. That thought, usually kept her from being jealous for too long, but she couldn't stop her nature of wanted to be with her master the most, it was just how Vixens were.

"We are going to be the best team out there and no one is going to be able to beat us," said Naruto as he puffed out his chest.

"Best get a good night's sleep then so that we are well rested and prepared for tomorrow," said Kyu with a smirk.

"Well then let's go back to the apartment then so that we can sleep on a nice, comfortable bed," said Naruto with a nod of his head.

"Perfect idea, but first you better return us so don't get into any trouble," said Kyu. Naruto just nodded his head before returning all his pokegirls to their pokeballs and then taking off back to his apartment, while making sure to stick to the shadows.

**Break**

"Master I think the building for the Chuunin exams is right over there," said Kyu with a smirk as she pointed to the building to the left of them. Naruto just scratched his head sheepishly.

"I know I was just testing you," said Naruto with a nervous chuckle.

"Uh huh, come master we don't wish to be late," said Kyu as she gave her master a quick peck on the lips.

"I'm coming just calm down, I thought I was supposed to be the hyper one," said Naruto with a smirk as he picked up his pace to make Kyu happy.

"I don't want to be late because if we are, we might not be able to participate and you lose your stupid bet with the Hinata's father," said Kyu seriously.

"You're right, no more time for games. It is time we get serious because I refuse to lose any of you," said Naruto as his face-hardened and his eyes narrowed. Kyu was surprised by the chance that came over Naruto because she had never seen him so serious before and it turned her on thinking of him being so dominating.

"What are you doing here dobe?" asked a voice from behind him and Naruto turned around to see Sasuke walking up to him with his Charmamanda.

"I am here for the same reason you are teme," said Naruto.

"Hn, I'm surprised a weakling like you managed to catch any pokegirls," said Sasuke with a sneer.

"Who do you think you are glaring at, don't make me beat you like I did a month ago," growled Kyu at Amanda.

"You got lucky last time, but you won't be so lucky this time," growled Amanda, Sasuke's Charamanda.

"Break it up you four or you will not be allowed to enter the Chuunin exam," said an Amachoke that was acting as a bodyguard. Sasuke just sneered at Naruto one last time before walking past him and inside the building.

"I really hate him," said Naruto as he walked towards the building as well.

"Do not worry master, should we end up fighting him we will just beat him like last time," said Kyu as she glared at Amanda's back. She stopped glaring at Naruto's back when she felt a dark aura surrounding him and his eyes started to turn blood red like her own.

"**We shall beat them all, not just him, but all of them," **mumbled Naruto as his voice sounded demonic. Kyu just stared at her master in horror, but just as soon as the aura came it disappeared and Naruto was giving her a curious look.

"Are you just going to stare at me all day or are you going to come on Kyu?" asked Naruto with a small smirk.

'Master, what just happened to you?' thought Kyu before following him inside the building.

**Break**

"Hello, are you here to register for the chuunin exams?" asked the smiling face a Nurse Joy. She had bright pink hair that went down to the middle of her back with small perky breasts, and stood at about 5'1".

"Hey Sakura, I didn't know you were going to be doing registration," said Naruto as he smiled at the girl.

"Master Naruto, I didn't realize you had enough pokegirl to qualify," said Sakura as she took his pokedex. She quickly attached it to the terminal and got him registered for the Chuunin exams.

Naruto just sighed because he knew Sakura was like the many other young pokegirls and were in love with the _perfect _Uchiha Sasuke. Luckily, for Naruto, none of the younger pokegirls or tamers knew about his secret or they would probably shun him completely like the older generation did.

"Here you go, just take that stairwell over there and go up to the third floor," said Sakura with a kind smile.

"Thanks Sakura," said Naruto before waving goodbye to the girl.

"Are you ready master?" asked Kyu.

"Yeah, _we_ are ready," said Naruto with a smirk as they made their way up the stairs.

**Break**

"Ok everyone listen up, I will be your instructor for the first examine and my name is Morino Ibiki. I will not repeat myself and all those who I catch messing around will be eliminated right away," said a large and intimidating man. At his side stood a powerful and sadistic looking Domina whom was fingering her whip as she looked down at all the teens.

"Now, for the first part of the exam each of you will be taken to a separate part of the Training Ground 44 where you will be expected to travel through the forest of death and reach the tower. Those of you who make it to the tower before the five day time limit is up will be allowed to go on to the second part of the exam, but those that don't will automatically fail," said Ibiki as he had his Domina release a good amount of killing intent to scare the weaker ones.

"Pft, this is going to be easy," said Naruto with a confident grin.

"Hn, you think that now boy, but the Forest of Death is called that for a reason. Killing is allowed so all of you best learn real quickly to trust no one or thing while in that forest," said Ibiki with a smirk. Naruto was about to make some smart reply, but soon the window broke open and in came a large banner with the words Mitarashi Anko.

The pokegirl was very beautiful with long short purple hair and a fairly large bust being at least small C-cup in size. Her skin looked to be very smooth and her legs seemed to go on for miles. Every teen there were staring at her in lust and even most of the alpha pokegirls were giving her lustful looks.

"Ahhh, a new fresh batch of weak little genins to watch die. I do so love my job," said Anko as she licked her lips. Naruto had never seen a pokegirl like her before and decided to use his pokedex to check her out.

**GARTER****, the Seductress Snake Pokegirl, Level 72**  
**Type:** Very Near Human Metamorph (Snake)  
**Element:** Poison/Normal  
**Frequency:** Very Uncommon (all Leagues)  
**Diet:** Almost human (can't stand vegetables)  
**Role:** Seductresses  
**Libido:** Average to High  
**Strong Vs:** Plant  
**Weak Vs:** Fighting, Magic, Psychic  
**Attacks:** Lust Dust, Regeneration Tears, Ensnaring Kiss, Thunder Tail, Bronze Fist, Petrification Gaze()  
**Enhancements:** Powerful pheromone control, increased intelligence, weak feral state (identical to Ingenue), psychological advantage against weak-willed Mouse & Bird Pokegirls  
**Disadvantages:** Low pain tolerance, low stamina  
**Evolves:** N/A  
**Evolves From:** Naga (mechanism unknown)  
Garters are a very lustful type of pokegirl. They are very rarely strictly heterosexual. Most of the time, they're bisexual.  
Generally, most will do what they can increase the number of pokegirls in their tamer's harem until they have at least one lover for every day of the week, even if they don't always need the loving.  
Garters oftentimes look like human women, their height and eye color varies from Garter to Garter, though they generally have very long white or black hair. Most prefer their human form over their half-snake hybrid form for everything save combat. There are few ways to tell a Garter from a human without a pokedex, most include making her angry. When they are angry enough, the outlines of scales have been known to form on their faces (generally around the eyes).  
When in their hybrid form, their faces gain large greyish scales, which match the scales on their lower bodies. Strangely, their belly scales always match their hair, even if the Garter dyes her hair. They seem a good foot taller and their snake-half are always double the length of their normal legs.  
Since Garters prefer to be lovers and not fighters, they are over seek to deal with conflicts of a physical nature (i.e.fighting) in an efficient manner, generally using Petrification Gaze, followed by Thunder Tail and Bronze Fist to knock out opponents quickly. Garters have surprisingly low stamina and a low pain tolerance, making their tactics more understandable.  
Despite their high libidos, their feral state is quite mild, though they seem to take great measures to keep from ever nearing their feral state. Whether this is some ingrained fear of becoming feral or not is not definitively known.  
Oddly, almost no Garters are feralborn and very few have ever been seen outside of a harem. Of those seen, most were Threshold girls who evolved shortly after becoming Nagas. Because of this, the exact mechanism that triggers their evolution is not known.  
() - **Petrification Gaze** - (EFT) The user fixes eyes with her opponent, causing the opponent to freeze up. Depending on the difference between the user and the victim's will, the victim may be paralyzed from 1 round to 2 turns. Any strong-willed pokegirl can learn this technique.

'Wow, level 62. I am not even close to her level,' thought Naruto in awe.

"Alright little _tamers_ follow me to your deaths if you got the guts," said Anko with a sadistic smirk before leading the way at a fairly fast pace to training ground 44.

**Break**

"Alright Kyu, should we just try to run through and get there as fast as possible or take our time?" asked Naruto.

"It is best if we get out of this forest as soon as possible because most pokegirls in this forest are at least level 30, but I am sure there are higher-level ones then that," replied Kyu.

"Ok, well if we are going to defeat any opponent that comes our way quickly then we are going to need Haku and Hinata-chan," said Naruto as he tossed two pokeballs into the air.

"Master where are we?" asked Haku as she didn't like the feeling she was getting from this place. Hinata just stayed silent, but she too didn't like the vibe she was getting.

"We are in the Forest of Death and we have to get to that huge tower in the middle over there within five days or I will be disqualified," said Naruto.

"We are going to work together like we practiced to make our way their as quickly as possible," said Kyu as she looked over at Hinata and Haku.

"Understood," replied both girls.

"Good, then let's go, Kyu you watch the rear, Hinata you stay by me, and Haku you guard the front by," said Naruto.

"Yes master," replied the girls as they fell into their positions.

The group had been traveling through the forest for about an hour before they ran into some trouble. It came in the form of a powerful looking Scorpugirl whom jumped out of the bushes and started to attack Haku with her claws.

"Hinata see if you can cut off that tail of hers while Kyu you help Haku keep its attention," said Naruto quickly.

Kyu fired a powerful flamethrower at the Scorpugirl, which was super effective and knocked the girl into a nearby tree with severe burn. Hinata took the open to draw her ninja-to and tried to cut the girl's tail, but failed since her exoskeleton was too hard.

"Kyu use another Flamethrower because they are extremely weak to fire attacks," said Naruto quickly. Scorpugirl just roared before charging right at Kyu at a pretty slow pace. It seemed that first Flamethrower did more damage then Naruto had thought, but had to come a quick way to immobilize the bug pokegirl.

"I got it, Haku use Ice Barrier to protect Kyu then Hinata use Cut," said Naruto with a smirk. Haku just nodded before concentrating her power and a large ice barrier rose five feet in front of Kyu and Scorpugirl ran head first into it. Hinata then came up behind the girl and delivered a nasty cut across her back that actually managed to cut through her tough exoskeleton.

Scorpugirl roared in pain and went to take Hinata down, but in it's anger, it forgot about Kyu and took another direct hit from Flamethrower that knocked the girl out.

"Alright good job, now let's get a move on before others show up," said Naruto quickly. The girls just took a quick moment to catch their breath before getting back into formation.

**Break**

"Man we have been traveling for two days already and we still haven't reached the tower," said Naruto angrily.

"I blame Hinata, she is just so cute that she is attracting all the feral pokegirls," said Kyu as she pinched Hinata's perfectly shaped ass and causing the said girl to blush profusely.

"Leave Hinata-chan alone Kyu, if you she agrees later then you two can play," said Naruto as he winked at Hinata and the girl just turned tomato red.

"You can join too Haku-chan," said Kyu as she struck a sexy pose and used her control over fire to increase the heat in the area by a little bit. Haku just moaned slightly as she felt the heat since warm bodies like Kyu's turned her on immensely. Even her master was able to turn up his own body temperature when he was taming her, but he was only able to because Kyuubi was a fire type fox demon.

"Kyu," warned Naruto with a stern look. Kyu just pouted before winking at both girls then taking up the rear again.

"You shouldn't be too worried master, the only reason we haven't reach the tower yet is because of all the feral we are running into, but we should be there soon," said Haku as she was always the voice of reason in the group.

"I know, but I was hoping to get their early so that you all would have time to rest. I mean we have no idea what the second part of the Chuunin exams are going to be," said Naruto with a sigh.

"I am sure we will get there soon master," said Hinata softly as she tried to reassure her master that she loved so much.

"Master will you hold this for me?" asked Kyu as she suddenly handed Naruto a small note then slipped back to the rear. Naruto just gave her a confused look before opening the note and finding out that there was something written on it.

He slowly read the note before putting it in his pocket and then nodding at his Alpha. Kyu signaled to the Hinata and Haku so that they would understand that they were in some type of danger. Haku and Hinata just nodded and waited for their master to give them the signal.

"Ice Barrier now," said Naruto quickly. Haku wasted no time in making an ice barrier that would block the view of them from all viewers unless they were standing in front of them.

**Elsewhere**

"Damn it, I lost sight of them," cursed the rain nin.

"Master there they go," said Drow Zee as she pointed to the Naruto and his three pokegirl. The rain nin just started to grin and signaled that they would return to following them before taking them out.

He wanted to have that Vixen for himself because he had never seen one before and knew they were extremely rare throughout the elemental countries. She would make a perfect toy for him to play with whenever he got bored.

"Master something isn't right," said Drow Zee worried.

"What are you talking about?" growled the rain nin.

"I am not getting any mental activity from the fox pokegirl," said Drow Zee with a frown.

"That's because I am not there," said a voice from behind the Drow Zee.

The rain nin turned around to see his Drow Zee go down from a quick snap of the neck and he growled at the fox girl in anger. He was about to grab a pokeball, but he felt his whole body go stiff and looked down at his legs to see they were freezing over.

"Sorry, but you attacked the wrong person," said Haku before she froze the rain nin completely in a block of ice.

"Good job girls, but Kyu you know how I dislike killing," said Naruto as he looked down at the fallen pokegirl.

"I know master, but if I had taken the time to fight her then she could have teleported away and came back to use backstab on us when we least expected it," said Kyu as she gave her master a sad look that she knew he hated to see on her face.

"That look is so unfair," said Naruto with a small smile.

"We should get going, taking care of the rain nin lost us some precious time," said Haku.

"Alright then, get back into formation and let's get to that tower," said Naruto. The girls just nodded before getting back to their previous formation and taking off towards the tower.

**Break**

"Naruto-kun, I see you finally made it and it only took you three days. I'm impressed," said Iruka as he greeted Naruto as he entered.

"Iruka-sensei what are you doing here?" asked Naruto as he greeted the man whom was like a father to him.

"I am one of the examiners for the exam and I help make sure that everyone who makes it to the tower knows where the healing facilities and rooms are located," said Iruka with small smile.

"Oh good, because I was hoping to get the girls healed before the second part," said Naruto as he pointed to the three pokeballs on his belt.

"Follow me and I will show you where the pokecenter area is located," said Iruka as he led the way.

"Hey, how many other people have got here so far?" asked Naruto curiously.

"Well I think so far we have about six, but I am sure there will be more showing up by tomorrow," said Iruka.

'Only six, but there were over 50 participants in the exams,' thought Naruto in shock.

"I see you are shocked to find out there aren't much more," said Iruka with a smirk.

"Yeah, I mean I know the forest is hard, but it wasn't that hard," said Naruto.

"That forest is considered the most dangerous place in Konoha because the feral pokegirls there range from low genin to elite jounin/ANBU level. Most people just haven't trained their pokegirls enough to make it through such a dangerous environment or their pokegirls are super weak against the many types that are found in there," said Iruka honestly.

"Wow, I guess I got lucky that I didn't run into any pokegirls that were higher then low to mid chuunin level," said Naruto as he scratched his head sheepishly.

"I'm sure luck had nothing to do with it," laughed Iruka as he patted Naruto on the head.

**Break**

"Welcome everyone and congratulations to those of you whom made it through the first portion of the Chuunin exams. It seems we have a good batch of chuunin hopefuls this year since so many were able to make it through the forest. Now since there are so many of you, the second part of the exams will be a preliminary match up to see who makes it to the final portion," said the Sandaime before a sickly looking man jumped down next to him with a Ronin at his side.

"Excuse me Hokage-sama, but maybe I should tell them the rules from here on out," coughed Hayate.

"Yes that might be better," said the Sandaime as he stepped back and took a smoke from his pipe.

"My name is Hayate and I will be your referee for the second matches. The board above will display two names and those two people will battle it out in a one on one match with anything goes rules. However, I do have the right to stop the match when I see there is a clear winner," coughed Hayate.

"Now, please follow the jounin to the upper balcony," cough Hayate.

Naruto turned around to see some very odd individuals standing behind the group and waiting to lead them to the upper levels (Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai, and Asuma.)

"Gai-sensei, I did not know you would be here," yelled a boy with large, scary looking eyebrows.

"I would not miss your most youthful fight for anything, Lee," yelled Gai loudly before the two hugged. Everyone just watched the two in horror because it was the most disturbing sight they had ever seen.

**Break**

"This whole thing is so troublesome," yawned Shikamaru.

"You think everything is troublesome," said Naruto with a smirk as he approached his old academy friend.

"Not everyone has an endless amount of energy like you," said Shikamaru with a small smirk.

"Where is Chouji, I don't usually see you without him," asked Naruto.

"I am right here," said Chouji as he munched on some chips.

"Hey Chouji, how have you been?" asked Naruto as he greeted his plump friend.

"No complaints," replied Chouji with a smirk.

"That's good, I hope you both are prepared because I will not be going easy on either of you," said Naruto with a large grin.

"You are too troublesome Naruto," said Shikamaru. Naruto just smirked before he turned to look down at the stadium where Sasuke would be fighting another leaf tamer.

'Why does his energy feel so corrupted now?' thought Naruto as he felt a dark aura coming off his rival. Something must have happened in the woods, but he couldn't determine what that something was. He soon filed his thought away for later and kept his eyes on the match so that he could see how powerful his rival had become since he had last battled him a month ago.

**Tamer Data**

Uzumaki Naruto (Tamer level 22) – Kyu (Level 37)

Haku (Level 28)

Hinata (Level 22)

**Pokedex Data**

**TITMOUSE****, the Clean Pokegirl **  
**Type:** Animorphic - Mouse  
**Element:** Normal  
**Frequency:** Common  
**Diet:** herbivore, mainly nuts and fruit  
**Role:** frequently domesticated pokegirl  
**Strong Vs:** Ghost  
**Weak Vs:** Fighting, cat pokegirls, snake pokegirls, bird pokegirls  
**Libido:** Average  
**Attacks:** Scratch, Kick, Tackle  
**Enhancements:** digestive system is very efficient, good night vision, extremely high auditory range and heightened sense of touch. Titmice have low pain thresholds and are quite fastidious.  
**Evolves:** Mousefly (mechanism uncertain), Mousewife (normal), Milkmouse (Milktit milk), Pool Mouse (Water Stone), Ninjanezumi (mechanism unknown; Dark Stone suspected), Vesta (Fire Stone), Tigermouse (Cat E-Medal)  
**Evolves From:** None  
Titmice are mouse pokegirls, covered with short but thick fur, having a slight muzzle, expressive slightly long ears, and a long thin tail. Both the tail and ears are quite sensitive. Where you find one Titmouse there are usually more. They rarely stand over four feet in height, are of average flexibility, and are not very strong. They also tend to be "ditzy" - giving one complicated duties or instructions is a waste of time and effort - they simply lack the ability to focus and remember such things.  
They are, however, naturally clean and enjoy cleaning things and maintaining areas. Titmice also make decent cooks, staying away from complicated dishes and favoring vegetarian dishes naturally. Titmice are often found in college campuses, cleaning and cooking for their masters while they are students.  
Titmice are often pets that are considered members of the family by certain groups, much like Kittens, Hounds, Pidgies, Evas, and Bunnies.  
They do not make good combatants, having a special disadvantage against cat pokegirls as well as easily startled/intimidated. Titmice are often employed as librarian's aides, as they are very quiet and can be trained to do basic filing.

**SCORPUGIRL****, the Aggressive Pokegirl **  
**Type:** Humanoid Animorph (Scorpion)  
**Element:** Bug/Poison  
**Frequency:** Extremely Rare  
**Role:** Warrior  
**Diet:** carnivorous  
**Libido:** Average, Very High right after a fierce battle  
**Strong Vs:** Bug, Dark, Fighting, Plant, Poison  
**Weak Vs:** Fire, Flying, Ground, Rock  
**Attacks:** Glare, Mega Punch, Poison, Rapid Sting, Sabre Claw, Vice Grip  
**Enhancements:** Exo-Skeleton, Enhanced Strength (x8)  
**Evolves:** None  
**Evolves From:** None  
The Scorpugirl is a recently discovered pokegirl. The first Scorpugirl was encountered in 298AS in the Crescent League when a tamer named Incaros came across her battling a Shy Maiden and captured them both. Most of what is known about the Scorpugirl comes from an examination of Incaros' girl by the researcher Professor Cypress. Since that first encounter other Scorpugirls have been captured in the Crescent, Indigo and Johto leagues with reported sightings in the Capital league. There have also been rumoured sightings in the Tropic, Crimson and Ocean leagues. Since no pokegirl has been observed to evolve into a Scorpugirl Professor Cypress has speculated that she is another example of the legendary Cocooner's ability to create new pokegirls.  
Scorpugirls are large pokegirls standing at least seven feet tall, with some approaching eight feet, heavily muscled and well armoured with a thick exo-skeleton. Instead of hands her arms end in powerful claws, which does lower her manual dexterity, although she can be quite gentle with them despite her enhanced strength. Her segmented tail, which is as long as she is tall, ends in a powerful stinger. She normally carries this tail in a curve so that the stinger is over her head, and from this position she can strike at any opponents who are in an arc in front of her with it.  
In combat this pokegirl is very aggresive, seeking to close with her opponent quickly so as to bring them within range of her claws and tail. Her claws and tail can strike with the force of a Mega Punch and the claws can also be used to deliver slashing attacks capable of cutting through metal or she can use them to catch her opponent in a powerful grip. The sting on the end of the tail is capable of being used as a weapon either to sting her opponent or she can shoot venom out of it. A Scorpugirls favourite tactic is to catch her opponents in a vice grip and then use her tail to repeatedly sting them into submission while they are held. They do have one weakness, their thick exo-skeleton holds in heat, making them vulnerable to becoming over-heated should they be exposed to extreme heat.  
Normally their libido is average but after winning a tough battle it becomes very high and she will immediately seek out her tamer for a taming session, even going so far as to seize him and carry him to a taming room. Incaros noted that whilst his Scorpugirl normally has an aggresive personality after such a taming session she becomes very affectionate often seeking to rub up against him and be petted. Other tamers who have caught Scorpugirls report similar behaviour in their girls. For safeties sake, any tamer acquiring a Scorpugirl should restrain her claws and tail during taming.  
Feral Scorpugirls are aggresive predators and can be dangerous when hunting, with at least one unprovoked attack on a tamer having been reported.  
Obviously there have been no cases of human girls thresholding into Scorpugirls but that is likely to change as more are captured and human girls descended from them are born.

**CHARAMANDA****, the Fiery Lizard-esque Pokegirl **  
**Type:** Animorphic   
**Element:** Fire   
**Frequency:** Uncommon(Crimson League)  
**Diet:** plants, animals, pokechow  
**Role:** frontline soldiers  
**Libido:** Low to Average  
**Strong Vs:** Bug, Fire, Ice, Plant, Steel  
**Weak Vs:** Ground, Rock, Water  
**Attacks:** Fireball, Fire Spin, Flamer Thrower, Ember  
**Enhancements:** Fire powers, Endurance  
**Evolves:** Charmelons(normal), Whorizard(evolved Charmelons; normal)  
**Evolves From:** None  
CharAmandas tend to be fairly stable, despite the tendency amongst fire pokegirls to be very unruly. They remain difficult to Tame initially, but once their trust is won, it takes a poor Tamer to break it. CharAmandas love cuddling the most and will often take time to cuddle outside of normal Taming. Many CharAmandas have a scaly tail with a fire on the end. The tail in the domesticates can be magically sent away or may not manifest in domesticated breeds. Most Feralborns have very smooth scales, which are very close in touch to skin. All CharAmandas, however, have something red about them. Whether its hair color, eye color or scale color.

**DROW ZEE****, the Elf Variant Pokegirl **  
**Type:** Near Human  
**Element:** Psychic/Magic  
**Frequency:** Rare (Indigo) to Uncommon (Crimson)  
**Diet:** Near Human Diet (Omnivore)  
**Role:** originally strike squads, but excellent at surveillance  
**Libido:** varies (usually Low to Average)  
**Strong Vs:** Psychic, Poison  
**Weak Vs:** Water, Electric, Fire  
**Attacks:** Glare, Hypnotic Gaze, Shadow Teleport, Backstab  
**Enhancements:** Infravision, high dexterity and agility, increased sense of hearing, immunity to poison  
**Disadvantages:** Highly susceptible to Attraction effect.  
**Evolves:** Elf (mechanism unknown), Dark Elf (Dark Stone), Dark Maiden (orgasm), Golden Elf (Angel Stone)  
**Evolves From:** None  
A Drow Zee is perhaps the most widely discordant elf pokegirl. Mostly because of their variations.  
Their height can vary from 4'2" to 6'3" and their skin can look like a moderate tan or it can be pitch black. Feralborn Drow Zee tend to have white or silver hair, but it can vary into (uncommon) shades of blonde. Domesticate or Threshold Drow Zee sometimes have brown or black, or, very rarely, red; but these colors are never seen in Feralborns.  
Drow Zees have had a bad reputation which leads back to Sukebe's war. As they can teleport out of any shadow within fifty meters, they were the perfect operatives for strategic strikes. The first Drow Zees were usually paired with poison type pokegirls and were rather ruthless in their operation methods, which lead to the intense resentment towards them that has lasted to modern day, though the resentment nowadays is considerably lower. Most trainers simply avoid them rather than try and deal with them.  
Drow Zees tend to be controlled in their shows of affection, though if they find someone they like, they will often act affectionately, giving presents and blushing constantly.  
A Drow Zee isn't well suited to stab up confrontations, but she can fight fairly decently once she expands her skills in either magic or psychic techniques. Her good eyesight in both day and nighttime and her ability to Shadow Teleport make her a pretty good scout.

**NURSEJOY****, the Nursing Pokegirl **  
**Type:** Very Near Human  
**Element:** Normal  
**Frequency:** Uncommon, usually found at hospitals and pokegirl healing centers, has never been found in the wild  
**Diet:** any human style diet, with the preference of vegetables  
**Role:** nursing  
**Libido:** Average  
**Strong Vs:** Ghost  
**Weak Vs:** Fighting  
**Attacks:** Dodge, Tackle, Honey, Sweet Honey, Royal Honey, Love 'N' Affection, Hugs 'N' Kisses, Heal, Cure, Cura, Curaga, Pray, Multiheal, Omniheal, Revive, Half Revive, Full Revive, Regen, Esuna, Hypnotize, Yell  
**Enhancements:** innate knowledge of human and pokegirl anatomy, natural affinity for healing  
**Evolves:** None  
**Evolves From:** None  
NurseJoys, or Joys as they are usually called, are nursing pokegirls; they can do all healing techniques and will help someone in need by nature. Unfortunately, they rarely, if ever, make good fighters.  
NurseJoys were the first species of Pokegirl developed by the Leagues, with the first being born in the year 15 AS. Their development began almost immediately after the earliest pokecenters opened in 10 AS, once the Leagues realized that they just didn't have the manpower to maintain them all.  
Tamers know that it's very handy to have a NurseJoy in their pack, since they can heal the other pokegirls when they get hurt. NurseJoys don't make good Alphas, though, since they don't feel comfortable with the role of group leader.  
While all NurseJoys are born with the capability of learning all of the above techniques, few learn more than half of them in their lifetimes. Most choose to specialize in one or two specific areas and focus on learning the advanced techniques for those. That being said, every single NurseJoy is able to use Dodge, Tackle, Heal, Cure, Revive, Esuna and Yell (which they use to stop struggling patients).  
For some unknown reason, all NurseJoys have pink hair. Sometimes it's curly, sometimes it's straight, but it's always a bright, vivid pink. Aside from that similarity, NurseJoys vary in appearance, although a great deal of them have pink eyes as well. They stand between 5' even and 5'8", though the average is only 5'2". Their busts range between C-Cups and D-Cups, and are usually, but not always, proportionate to their height.

**Estimated Rank Level Range**

_**Genin (Level 10-29)**_

_**Chuunin (Level 30-50)**_

_**Jounin (Level 51-80)**_

_**Kage or S-class ninja (Level 81+)**_

**Author's Note**

I will be taking idea for pokegirls to add to certain characters harems. Just tell me what tamer and what type of pokegirl they should have or whom I should make as a pokegirl and add to their harem. Thank you for reading and take care. is the site i am using to find pokegirls O.o


	3. Chapter 3

"The next match will be between Inuzuka Kiba and Uzumaki Naruto," said Hayate.

There had already been five matches and they had all been great battles. Shikamaru managed to beat the tamer from Sound, Kin, one of the few female tamers that made it to preliminary matches. Shino managed to beat the other tamer from Sound, Zaku, while Chouji had lost against Dosu, making him the only person from Sound advancing to the finals.

The members from Kabuto's team had lost against Sasuke and Kankuro, from Suna, whom used a pokegirl that wasn't found in the region of Konoha. Neji, a boy that Naruto had never really met before, had easily won his match against a tamer from grass, but Naruto couldn't help but notice how the boy seemed to send him looks of hate at every opportunity.

Now there were only four people left, including Naruto and his opponent Kiba, but that didn't worry Naruto any because he was making it to the finals no matter what.

"You ready to lose," said Kiba with a smirk.

"Keep dreaming dog boy," replied Naruto as he grabbed his alpha's pokeball. Kiba just growled at Naruto for the comment, but decided to ignore it and released his pokegirl.

'Just as I thought, he is using his alpha,' thought Naruto as he stared at the girl that had came out.

"I choose you Aka," said Kiba with a smirk. Out of the pokeball came a beautiful, but powerful looking Hound pokegirl.

The girl was about 4'9", with B-cup size breasts, and smooth white fur that covered her whole body. Usually they had black fur, but the Inuzuka were known for raising rare breeds of Hounds. Everything else on the girl was common to find on any other Hound type pokegirl.

Naruto popped open his pokedex and quickly scanned the girl.

**HOUND, the Hunting Dog Pokegirl, level 35**  
**Type:** anthropomorph (canine)  
**Element:** Dark  
**Frequency:** Uncommon  
**Diet:** meat with the occasional plant, an extreme fondness for pizza with extra hot peppers has been noted in most members of the breed  
**Role:** guard dog, faithful companion  
**Libido:** Average (High monthly)  
**Strong Vs:** Dark, Ghost, Psychic, cat pokegirls  
**Weak Vs:** Bug, Fighting, olfactory attacks  
**Attacks:** Bite, Howl, Pummel, Takedown, Tackle, Crunch  
**Enhancements:** Enhanced Strength (x4), canine anthropomorph with extremely sensitive sense of smell, good running speed and endurance  
**Evolves:** War Hound (normal)  
**Evolves From:** N/A  
Hounds were among the first type of Pokegirls Sukebe created. They are a tough, sleek breed of Pokegirl, the shortest adult Hound being measured at 6'5" tall. They possess a strong, muscular build, C-cup breasts, and smooth, black fur, with a long stripe of dark brown going from their groin to the bottom of their jaw. Their faces are possessed of dark eyes and canine features, with sharp teeth and a larger than normal nose being their most prominent features. Their tails are medium-sized and very whiplike (although younger Hounds sometimes have their ears and tails trimmed into shortness), and their nails are very strong, giving them an appearance similar to the pre-Sukebe dog known as the Doberman

"Come on out Kyu," yelled Naruto as he put his pokedex away.

"A fox, you are a fool to use a fox-type pokegirl because Aka has been trained to take down all types of foxes and kittens," said Kiba with a smirk.

"I will not fail you master," said Aka with determination as she got down on all fours and prepared for battle.

"Kyu let's show him that we are not to be underestimated," said Naruto with a smirk.

**In the Stands **

****

"Who do you think is going to win?" asked Asuma as he took a drag of his cigarette.

"The boy was the dead last of the academy and barely passed at all. Even though he has a pokegirl that is in her third evolutional stage, I doubt he will be able to beat the Inuzuka boy whom has been trained by his clan in their techniques," said Kakashi as he read his book and started to giggle perversely.

"Yosh, the boy's flames of youth burn brightly and I have no doubt Naruto will pull out a victory," yelled Gai loudly.

"I agree with Kakashi, the boy may have a powerful pokegirl, but I doubt he has many powerful techniques since he denied an offer to have a trainer to help him with training his girls," said Kurenai as she looked down upon Naruto.

"I don't know, my father has a lot of confidence in the boy and I think he is more powerful then you all might want to believe," said Asuma seriously.

"I agree with Asuma, just because he refused to have an older and more experience tamer help him doesn't mean he is weak. The Yondaime Hokage himself refused to be helped by a more experienced tamer and he turned out to be the most powerful tamer that Konoha has ever had," said Gai seriously. It was always weird to see Gai act seriously and not shout about the flames of youth, but when he was serious, he did make good points.

"We shall see," said Kurenai with a nod of her head.

**With Naruto **

****

"Let the match begin," said Hayate before getting out of the way.

"Aka use tackle," yelled Kiba with a smirk.

"Kyu dodge it and use Flamethrower," said Naruto calmly. Kyu waited until the last second before jumping to the side and hitting Aka with a powerful flamethrower. Aka screamed in pain as she was launched backwards into the stadium wall.

"You'll pay for that, Aka catch," said Kiba as he threw a small biscuit to Aka. Aka jumped up and caught it in her mouth before chewing and swallowing it.

"Now use Howl then Takedown," said Kiba with a smirk. A loud piercing sound was heard throughout the stadium and then Aka took off towards Kyu at blinding speeds.

Aka was moving so fast compared to earlier that Kyu had no time to dodge it and took a hard hit that sent her skidding across the ground.

"What's the matter, can't keep up with Aka's speed anymore?" asked Kiba as he taunted Naruto.

'Damn it, he must have given his pokegirl a Speed biscuit,' thought Naruto with a frown.

"Master," said Kyu as she stood up slowly.

"Now Aka, use tackle then bite," said Kiba before Kyu could get her bearings.

"Kyu use your flamethrower to launch yourself into the air now," said Naruto quickly. Kyu instantly used flamethrower on the ground and it launched her into the air and since Aka was moving so fast, she got caught in the flames and was burned quite badly.

He couldn't use regular attacks since Howl was still in effect on his pokegirl so he had to stick to her fire attacks.

"Wait until she hits the ground then use agility then use pummel," growled Kiba because he was tired of how Naruto kept evading his attacks at the last second.

"I didn't want to use this technique so early, but you're giving me no choice. Kyu use double team," said Naruto to the shock of most people in the stadium. Kyu just smirked before creating nine copies of herself that all landed in different spots and confused the Hound pokegirl because she couldn't tell, which one was real.

**In the Stands **

****

"No way, double team is a technique that even jounin level pokegirls have trouble with learning," said Asuma in shock.

"Ha-ha, I knew the boy was brimming with the power of youth," said Gai loudly.

'Could it be the demon pokegirl's power inside of him that is allowing him and his pokegirl's to grow at an exponential rate,' thought Kakashi with narrowed eyes.

"I guess we all underestimated the boy," said Kurenai impassively.

**Down in the Arena **

****

"What's the matter dog boy? Is your pokegirl unable to find the real one because there are too many different scents covering the stadium," said Naruto with a smirk.

"You think you're something, but you are nothing but a loser. Aka use agility and keep attacking until you find the real one then use pummel," growled Kiba angrily.

"Kyu, keep moving around and keep using double team to confuse his pokegirl," said Naruto quickly.

Aka was getting angry because every time she killed one clone another would pop up. This was also starting to tire her out because using agility constantly like she was, was draining her greatly and soon she would barely be able to attack let alone dodge an attack.

"Finish this match with flamethrower Kyu," yelled Naruto. Aka didn't even have time to react before Kyu appeared behind her and hit her at point blank range with her most powerful flamethrower attack.

"No Aka," yelled Kiba worried as his pokegirl was consumed by the most powerful flamethrower attack he had ever seen. When the flames died down, it showed Aka slumped against the stadium wall with multiple burns and clearly knocked out.

"Aka is unable to battle, the Winner is Uzumaki Naruto," said Hayate.

"Alright we did it," yelled Naruto as he hugged Kyu. Kyu smiled happily because she was able to make her master so happy and she would usually try to get a taming right here and now, but she was so tired from using double team and that overpowered flamethrower that she didn't have the energy.

"I am glad I could make you happy master, but I am too tired right now for that," said Kyu with a smirk.

"I promise to give you extra special attention for your victory here," said Naruto with a smirk as he gently grabbed Kyu's ass and causing the girl to moan in pleasure before returning her to her pokeball.

**Break **

****

"Impressive match Naruto, but did you have to use flamethrower so much. I could barely get any sleep with all that heat," said Shikamaru with a yawn.

"I don't know whether to kick your ass for trying to sleep through my battle or just not care at all," said Naruto before smacking Shikamaru up side the head.

"That was an impressive match up, but I am curious as to how you taught your pokegirl Double Team," said a man with gravity defying silver hair.

"Who are you and why do you want to know?" asked Naruto with narrowed eyes.

"Name is Kakashi and I was just curious," said the man with a shrug.

"He is a jounin Naruto, in fact, I believe he is Sasuke's personal trainer," said Shikamaru with a knowing look.

"Oh like that Asuma guy that you and Chouji train with?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah, like that," said Shikamaru before leaning back against the rail.

"Oh well, I can't really tell you how I taught it to her because I just came up with the idea of making clones of her and she came up with the rest," said Naruto with a shrug.

"I see, well I guess I'll be seeing you around then," said Kakashi before walking off.

"Weird guy," said Naruto before watching the next match between Rock Lee and Sabuka no Gaara.

'Hmm a tanuki pokegirl, but aren't they supposed to be playful and stuff. Why does this one look so serious and how the fuck is she able to control sand like that?' thought Naruto in surprise as he brought out his pokedex.

The Tanuki was a raccoon type pokegirl and her skin was very tan brown in color. She had bright green eyes with long dirty blond hair that went down to her shoulders and A-cup size breasts. The girl would have been very beautiful, but you could tell from looking at her that she wasn't in the right mind set and had sand swirling around her that just made her look plain scary.

Gaara didn't look much better and that was to be expected since she was his alpha. A tamer shared a deep bond with his alpha that could actually affect her personality, which could explain the crazed look in the Tanuki's eyes. She had the same look her tamer had and she probably got the sand ability from her tamer. That is how the alpha pokegirl of Neji and Sasuke were able to use the Sharingan and Byakugan respectively. The tame shared some of their blood with their alpha and they developed the same abilities as their tamer unless of course, that pokegirl was from the clan and they already had the special ability.

**In the Arena **

****

"Yosh, I choose you Bri," yelled Lee as he released his pokegirl. Out of the pokeball came a powerful looking Tyamazon.

She had short black hair with an athlete's body and could tell she had been trained very well. Her breasts were at least a large A-cup in size, but she had one of the best looking asses that Naruto had ever seen and her legs went on for miles. She was a few inches shorter then Lee whom was a good 5'8" and her eyes were a dark chocolate brown like Tenten's.

Naruto was surprised that Lee had that particular pokegirl because they tended to be given only to trainers whom showed interest in learning martial arts since that pokegirl loved learning all forms of martial arts.

"Crush her," said Gaara coldly as his eyes glowed gold for a second. His tanuki just started to smile insanely at Lee's pokegirl before a huge amount of sand came out of the gourd on her back and rushed towards Bri.

"Show them your flames of youth and use Mega Punch," yelled Lee loudly. Bri just smirked before blurring out of existence and appearing right next to Tanuki with her fist drawn back.

All the other tamers were shocked at the speed Lee's pokegirl was displaying because most had never seen a pokegirl move so fast in their life, but it seemed the pokegirl still wasn't fast enough because her fist impacted a wall of sand that came out of the ground in front of the pokegirl.

**Break **

****

'Is that what real pokegirl battling is like? I'm still so far behind,' thought Naruto in slight jealousy and anger. (The same thing happened in the match that it did in cannon between Gaara and Lee so I am not going to waste time writing it out).

"Now that all the preliminary matches are over with, I would like each participant that won their match to step forward and draw a lot," said Hayate. Each contestant came forward, picked a slip of paper from a bowl, and then read the number aloud to Hayate.

"Good, now the board above will display who you will be fighting," said Hayate. Once again, they all looked at the board to see whom they would be matched up against.

"The first match is between Hyuuga Neji vs. Uzumaki Naruto," said Hayate.

"Hn, you stand no chance, fate has already determined the winner," said Neji as he glared at Naruto.

"Oh, so you know I am going to win then too? Wow, and they said no smart people enter the exams," said Naruto with a smirk as Neji sneered at him.

"The second match will be between Gaara of the Sand vs. Uchiha Sasuke," said Hayate.

"The third match is between Kankuro of Sand vs. Aburame Shino. The final match will be between Nara Shikamaru vs. Dosu of Sound. You all have exactly one month before the final matches will begin so use that time to train," said Hayate before dismissing everyone.

**Break **

****

"So master, who will be our opponent in the first round of the tournament?" asked Kyu curiously.

"Hyuuga Neji," replied Naruto as he looked at Hinata out of the corner of his eye and saw her freeze up at hearing his name.

"We are to fight Neji-san?" asked Hinata softly and with fear in her voice.

"Yeah, but don't worry, we can beat him no problem," said Naruto with a reassuring smile. Hinata just looked down at the ground and shuffled nervously, but Kyu was having none of that.

"Listen, if you want to sulk around and give up before we even fight, then you can leave now. Otherwise, suck it up and train hard so that you can help us beat him," said Kyu as she glared down at the timid pokegirl. Hinata just wiped her eyes and nodded slowly so that Kyu would know that she was willing to do what she had to if it meant staying with Naruto-sama.

"Do not worry Hinata, as long as you give it your all, you can not lose," said Haku as she hugged the girl gently.

"I will do my best master," said Hinata softly.

"Alright then, let's get this party started at get to training," yelled Naruto as he pumped his fist into the air.

**Break **

****

It has been a week since the preliminary matches of the Chuunin exam and Naruto had been training his girls hard. In fact, they had been training so hard that Naruto was forced to give them a break or Kyu had threatened to turn him into eunuch and he wouldn't need to worry about being a tamer anymore. With that threat, Naruto instantly came up with the idea of spending a few hours at the local hot spring, which made all the girls to smile in delight because it had been awhile since they had been in one. Even Kyu, whom was a fire type enjoyed the hot spring because it was specially made to not harm fire or any other type that is weak against water.

"Mmm, this feels so good," said Kyu as she relaxed in the hot tub.

"Thank you for bringing us here master," said Hinata as she too was enjoying the warm water.

"Glad you like it, Haku are you enjoying it as well?" said Naruto as he turned to look at his ice type pokegirl. He could tell that she was having a hard time controlling her hormones since this water felt exactly like Kyu's burning hands techniques and just made her so damn wet.

"I am fine master," moaned Haku, but Kyu decided to help the poor girl out and got behind her so that she could use her fingers to get her off. Haku just started to moan in pleasure as Kyu used her hands to gently massage every part of her body and causing her to orgasm multiple times.

"Don't wear her out Kyu, I want her to enjoy the hot spring as well," said Naruto with a smirk as he watched his two girls. He would have continued to watch them, but he heard some perverted giggling and looked towards the trees where he saw a man with long spiky hair watching Kyu and Haku.

"Hey, what do you think you are doing spying on my girls?" demanded Naruto as he hopped out of the spring and got dressed extremely fast.

"Shoosh brat, I am trying to get some research done here," said the man. Naruto just growled at the perverted bastard and charged at him with the intent of beating the living crap out of him.

Naruto didn't get far before a tongue wrapped around his body and tossed him to the side as if he was a rag doll. Luckily, he managed to regain his balance and landed softly on the ground to stare at the pokegirl that had blocked his path.

"You will pay for attacking our master," said Kyu as she appeared next to the man. He just looked shocked that she had been able to sneak up on him, but before she could land her hit, he jumped out of the way and got behind his pokegirl.

The pokegirl was a few inches taller then Naruto, whom was 5'6, and she seemed to blend in perfectly with the trees and bushes, which is why he probably didn't see her attack until it was too late. Her breasts were about a mid C-cup in size and she had glowing green eyes with red hair that went down to her shoulders.

'What kind of pokegirl is that?' thought Naruto as he pulled out his pokedex.

**HORNY TOAD, the Spiked Frog Pokegirl, Level unknown**  
**Type:** Not Very Near Human  
**Element:** Poison/Water  
**Frequency:** Rare. (Uncommon)  
**Diet:** Poke chow, small insets and certain plants  
**Role:** Marsh Guardians  
**Libido:** High  
**Strong Vs:** Bug, Fire, Plant, Poison, and Steel  
**Weak Vs:** Ground, Psychic, and Electric  
**Enhancements:** Slick skin, Elongated Tongue, Agility (x6), Powerful legs  
**Attacks:** Hydro Pump, Water Spear, Poison Hand, Sticky Fingers, Double Jump, Double Slap, Poison Spray, Sticky Spray, Lick, Tongue-In-Ear, Leap, Slick Stroke, Water Kick  
**Evolves From:** Hottie (Water Stone)  
**Evolves To:** None  
Most wild Horny Toads are found near marshlands or large ponds generally unseen, wild Horny Toads are easy to catch just as long as you have lots of antidote on hand and face protection. The real problem in catching them is actually finding them. The fact that they tend to camouflage exceptionally well near their selected surroundings gives them a natural Fade ability. They also gain an uncanny amount of Agility that when combined with their powerful legs making them very maneuverable during a battle.  
Horny Toads look similar to its un-evolved form, Hottie; except that its skin is blue and green striped the older they get the darker the skin stripes get. They also have webbed hands and feet but the toes are more apart and slightly longer than her Hottie form. One other note should be mentioned on the difference in a Horny Toad's appearance compared to that of a Hottie's, their backs develop a series of short spikes that grow in three rows up and down their backs. When a Horny Toad becomes extremely distressed, weakened, or unconscious these spikes have been known to expel a repellant/poison as a natural defense. However after the evolution a Horny Toad's tongue becomes a great deal less versatile and she loses her arsenal of tongue attacks. I.e.) Tongue Lash, and Tongue Wrap.  
The two attacks that Horny Toads are famous for are their poison spray and sticky spray; both have many uses to both the pokegirl and the world around them. The attacks can give the girl a slight advantage in close quarters fighting giving any unwary fighting type a very unwelcome and unpleasant surprise. Higher leveled Horny Toads have the uncanny ability to combine these two attacks, which if aimed right could quickly end a battle with even the most well defended Pokegirl. As to the other uses of these attacks; poison spray when mixed with the right chemicals can be used as a painkiller or in some circles used as a hallucinogenic with some minor addictiveness, and their Sticky Spray can be used as an industrial strength adhesive when combined with salt.

"What the hell, why wasn't it able to tell me the exact level of the pokegirl?" wondered Naruto.

"You must be a genin with the way you continue to use your pokedex like that," said the man with a smirk as he watched Kyu, Haku, and Hinata stand in front of Naruto defensively.

"Meh, so what if I am, that still doesn't give you the right to spy on my pokegirls and I. I'll teach you a lesson you'll never forget, Kyu use Flamethrower and Haku use Ice Shards," said Naruto.

Kyu launched her flamethrower attack, while Haku made a swiping motion with her hand and a dozen small ice shards flew towards the man and his pokegirl at high speeds. The man just smirked before snapping his fingers and his pokegirl's stomach started to swell up before she released a powerful blast of water that overpowered both attacks and knocked Kyu and Haku out instantly. Naruto just stared in shock as his two pokegirls were taking out easily.

"No way," said Naruto in disbelief as Haku lay on the ground knocked out, but Kyu was slowly standing up.

"This has been fun kid, but you are not even in my league so you might as well surrender," said the man with a smirk. Naruto just growled at him angrily because he hated when people underestimated him. This caused him to unconsciously tap into the demon pokegirl's power and Kyu and Hinata started to feel a rush of power flood through the bond they shared with their master.

The man just raised an eyebrow at the kid, because he too felt the boy using some other power within him and it interested him.

'He doesn't know it, but he is unconsciously using the demon's power to make his pokegirl's even more powerful,' thought the man.

"Hinata confuse his pokegirl with Agility while Kyu powers up her attack," growled Naruto. Hinata didn't need to be told twice and moved at speeds that she didn't even know she had.

'Impressive, but not good enough,' thought the man with a smirk as his pokegirl was easily able to keep up with Hinata's speed.

"Use tongue lash and wrap that Titmouse up then use her as a shield," said the man. Naruto watched in horror as Hinata tried to dodge the attack, but the pokegirl was too fast and experience for her, which led to her being caught and bound.

"Kyu stop your attack," said Naruto quickly as he noticed fire started to surround the man's pokegirl.

'Impossible, was he just about to use fire spin?' thought the man in shock.

"You're pretty good brat, but you still have a long way to go," said the man as he signaled for his pokegirl to release Hinata, which it did.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto as he recalled Hinata and Haku. He left Kyu out because he didn't know if the man was an enemy or not. Having the others out would just give the man another chance to use one of them as a hostage so he stuck with Kyu only, knowing that she wouldn't be bound so easily like the other two.

"I AM THE MAN LOVED BY POKEGIRLS AND POKEWOMAN EVERYWHERE. I AM THE ONE, THE ONLY, SUPER PERVERT EXTRODINAIRE AND GAMA SANNIN, JIRAIYA," yelled the man loudly before striking a pose with his pokegirl.

Naruto and Kyu just sweat dropped at the scene as they started to inch away slowly from the weird man.

"Right, well you have fun with that now," said Naruto as he was about to make a break for it with Kyu.

"I am curious to know how your Vixen was able to learn fire spin, when it is an attack she shouldn't be able to use until around high jounin level," said Jiraiya as he became serious.

"Through hard work and training," said Naruto. He somehow knew this man knew about what he held within his body and didn't like what he was trying to imply.

"Hmm, I see. In that case I will take you on as my apprentice until the finals come up," said Jiraiya with a large grin.

"Um no thanks, I don't need any help with training," said Naruto.

"I'll have you know that I trained the Yondaime when he was about your age," said Jiraiya with a smirk.

"Really? Wait a minute, how do I know you are telling the truth?" asked Naruto with narrowed eyes.

"Come by here tomorrow brat and I will teach you a few things," said Jiraiya before disappearing into the woods with his pokegirl.

"Do you think he is trustworthy Kyu?" asked Naruto as he walked over to his pokegirl.

"I don't know master, but you can not deny he is powerful," said Kyu as she clutched her side in pain.

"Come on, let's get you back into the hot spring since it has healing properties and will make you feel better," said Naruto as he called out his other two pokegirls as well.

**Break **

****

"Ok I am here, but where is that damn Ero-sannin," said Naruto as he tapped his foot on the ground impatiently.

"I am sure he will show up master, even though I am happy with him being gone," said Kyu.

"Ta-da, the great Jiraiya is here," said Jiraiya with a smirk as he came out of the woods.

"Yeah, yeah, you better teach me something good Ero-sannin because I didn't train at all today," said Naruto as he glared at the man.

"Brat don't call me that," said Jiraiya as he glared down at Naruto.

"Whatever you say Ero-sannin," said Naruto with a smirk.

"Disrespectful brat," growled Jiraiya.

"Ok will you two stop fighting," said Kyu angrily.

"Sorry," mumbled the two men.

"Ok kid, the main thing I am going to teach you is how to utilize your inner power and feed it directly to your pokegirls through the bonds you share with them," said Jiraiya.

"Huh?" replied Naruto, which caused Jiraiya to smack his head in disbelief.

"Listen kid, when you tame a pokegirl, unless you truly don't want them a bond if formed between you and that pokegirl. Now depending on their position in the harem, will also affect how powerful that bond is, take for instance the fact that your bond with your Vixen is probably more powerful then the bond you share with your Titmouse. Understand?" explained Jiraiya.

"Yeah, I get what you are saying, but how do I give my pokegirl my strength," replied Naruto.

"Do you know how blood line abilities like the Sharingan or Byakugan work?" asked Jiraiya with a sigh.

"Not really," said Naruto.

"No pokegirl is born with any blood line abilities even if there father had one. The way they get to use any bloodline ability is if they share an alpha bond with someone who has that certain gift. The tamer through much mental training, is able to transfer his power through the bond, which gives his alpha pokegirl the gift of the Sharingan or Byakugan or whatever bloodline they have," said Jiraiya.

"Oh, so all the enhanced abilities I have are transferred to Kyu when she is fighting because I am mentally willing her to have them?" asked Naruto.

"No, you see you still haven't gone through the mental training necessary to be able to give the girl all your abilities. The only time she gets any of your traits is when you become extremely emotional and subconsciously transfer them to her, but I plan on teaching you how to do it willing," said Jiraiya with a smirk.

"Master that would be really helpful if you learned how to do this," said Kyu knowing he was probably disappointed because he wanted to learn some powerful move to teach his girls.

"Well ok, but how come this only works for the Alpha?" asked Naruto curiously.

"The bond between a tamer and his alpha is more powerful then any other bond that may form with his pokegirls because she is the one responsible for taking care of the other girls and keeping them in line. Though, it is possible to transfer some of your gifts to your other pokegirls, but they won't be as powerful as they are with your Alpha," said Jiraiya.

"Well I will find a way to make them just as powerful with my other girls and not just Kyu because I am great like that," yelled Naruto as he pumped his fist into the air.

"Yeah, yeah now the first thing I want you to do is learn how to meditate so shut up, sit down on the ground, and close your eyes. You should do the same thing because he might actually try harder knowing his alpha is doing it as well," said Jiraiya as he looked at Kyu. Kyu just nodded before taking a seat next to her master and closing her eyes as well, but kept her other senses sharp because she didn't really trust the pervert.

"Now, you need to try to clear your mind and locate the bond you share with your alpha. It will probably take you a few days, but that is normal so just practice it for a few hours and I will come back to check on your progress," said Jiraiya before taking off to do some research.

"Alright Kyu, let's do this," said Naruto as he closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind.

"Yes master," said Kyu as she too tried to clear her mind.

**Break **

****

"Argh, it has been a week already and I still am not able to feel anything," grumbled Naruto angrily.

"You just have to try harder master, I am sure you will get it in time," said Kyu as she tried to be supportive. She was confused why it was so hard for him to feel the bond they shared because she knew that they had a deep connection to one another. There had to be something else involved, but what it was she didn't know.

"I am going to find that Ero-sannin and demand he give me some pointers," said Naruto as he got up and headed to where he knew the pervert was at. Kyu just sighed, but followed her master nonetheless because at least it would amuse her somewhat to see those two argue like they always did.

"Hey Ero-sannin, this exercise isn't working," yelled Naruto angrily as he interrupted the man's _research_.

"Quiet down brat, you are going to get me caught," said Jiraiya as he made a shooshing motion.

"I demand you give me some help or I will let the owner know you are peeping in on other tamers," said Naruto with a smirk.

"Fine brat, I didn't want to have to do it this way, but I guess I have no choice. Follow me," said Jiraiya. Naruto just gave him a confused look, but followed the man deep into the woods.

The trio walked deep until the woods until they reached an area where there was a large chasm. Naruto just whistled when he saw how deep the chasm was and then turned to face Jiraiya.

"What are we going to do here?" asked Naruto curiously.

"You were probably never told this, but the _demon_ pokegirl was really just an extremely powerful Dark Kitsune. There are very few records of a Dark Kitsune because less then a handful ever existed. The reason for this is because in order to get a Kitsune to evolve into a Dark Kitsune, it needs to evolve into a Nogitsune," said Jiraiya with a grim expression.

"How does a Kitsune evolve into a Nogitsune?" asked Naruto curiously. Kyu was also curious because she never heard of that type of pokegirl until now.

"A Kitsune evolves into a Nogitsune through extreme abuse and dishonor. A trainer that does nothing but scold their Kitsune and make it feel as horrible as possible will eventually end up making it evolve into a Nogitsune," said Jiraiya. Naruto just growled at hearing that while Kyu kept silent because she knew most tamers were not like Naruto and tended to treat their pokegirls like trash.

"You may not like it, but some people will do anything for a powerful pokegirl. What most people don't know about Nogitsune are that most end up committing suicide because of all the guilt they feel. Nogitsune also have very little control over there power and usually end up killing others during fights accidentally through their psychic attacks," said Jiraiya.

"How does a Nogitsune become a Dark Kitsune then?" asked Kyu.

"No one really knows, some say it is through redemption and extreme love of their tamer, but the true means are really not known, but we will assume that is how they evolve into one. If that is true, if someone were to kill their tamer that they feel such a close bond to, then no doubt like any other pokegirl they would go into a mad rage. Apparently, though, this Dark Kitsune was so powerful that it was able to rival the legendary pokegirls and ended up transforming into a pokegirl that could almost match the power of Typhonna," said Jiraiya.

"How is that possible? Even in a mad rage no pokegirl should be able to access such power, especially one that wasn't a legendary to begin with," said Naruto confused.

"You are right, which leads to the question of how it was able to obtain such power. Of course, Kyuubi isn't the only reported pokegirl that was said to gain enough power to rival the legendaries, there are also eight others and together we call them the Tailed Pokegirls of Power because each one had a different number of tails that represent on powerful they were. It took them all centuries to obtain such power so we don't have to worry about any pokegirls taking their place soon, but you should know that you are not the only one to have had a tailed pokegirls power sealed in you," said Jiraiya.

"Gaara of the Sand," said Kyu, which caused Naruto eyes to widen in surprise.

"Correct, he had Shukaku's power sealed inside of him, but he unlike you, is able to use that power at will to boost his own pokegirls abilities, which is why is Tanuki is able to wield the power of sand," said Jiraiya.

"I don't want to rely on the power of the Kyuubi though, I want to be able to use my own power," said Naruto angrily.

"The Kyuubi's power is your power and the sooner you accept that the better off you will be because you denying who you are is what is stopping you from bonding with your pokegirl's completely," said Jiraiya seriously.

"I understand, we have accepted him for who he is, but until he accepts himself he will not be able to fully access the bond he shares with us," said Kyu in understanding.

"Having the Kyuubi's power doesn't make you evil and neither does using it unless you use it for evil. You should think about what I have told you because I have nothing to teach you until you overcome your own inner grief," said Jiraiya before walking off.

"Master are you ok?" asked Kyu as she turned to face Naruto.

"I need time to think, return Kyu," said Naruto despite her protests to wanting to stay.

**Break **

****

"Hey Naruto, it has been awhile since you last came here. I was starting to worry you found a better ramen stand," said Teuchi with a smirk.

"Naw, I have just been busy training for the exams and all," said Naruto with a fake smile before ordering five bowls of beef ramen.

"That's good to know, I usually don't go to those events, but when I heard my number one customer made it to the finals I couldn't miss it so you better win," said Teuchi with a smirk before heading back to the kitchen.

"You know it old man, I refuse to lose to anyone in the competition," yelled Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, it is good to see you again," said Ayame as she smiled at Naruto.

"Ayame-chan, it is good to see you again," said Naruto as he greeted the girl. She wasn't a pokegirl, but you could tell that she had many characteristics of a Milktits that she probably inherited from her pokewoman mother. Many men came to the stand just to see Ayame in her too tight shirt and short shorts that showed off her perfect ass and extremely large bust.

"We have missed you, I am glad to see you haven't forgot about us," said Ayame with a smirk.

"Of course, I would never forget about this place when it serves the food of the gods," said Naruto with a large grin.

"Good because if you did I would be extremely sad," said Ayame with a wink.

"You are just saying that because you like _playing _with Kyu," coughed Naruto, which made Ayame blush brightly.

"I don't know what you are talking about," said Ayame as she headed to the kitchen to get his bowls of ramen.

"Right, you forget she is my pokegirl and enjoys telling me about such things," said Naruto with a smirk.

"Stop teasing my daughter Naruto, or I'll have to charge you double for each bowl," said Teuchi from the kitchen.

"Yes sir," said Naruto as he instantly went silent.

"Good luck at the finals Naruto-kun, father and I will be rooting for you," said Ayame as she place his bowls of ramen in front of him.

"Thanks, but luck isn't needed because I won't be losing," said Naruto before digging into his ramen. Ayame just smiled at the boy before heading back to the kitchen to make some more ramen.

**Tamer Data **

****

Uzumaki Naruto (Tamer level 30) – Kyu (Level 39)

Haku (Level 29)

Hinata (Level 26)

**Pokedex Data **

****

**NOGITSUNE, the Cant Get Any Tail Pokegirl **  
**Type:** Anthropomorph (vulpine)  
**Element:** Dark/Magic  
**Frequency:** Rare  
**Diet:** omnivore, preference for fish and meat  
**Role:** illusionist, avenger  
**Libido:** Average (can become High depending on the Tamers Harem)  
**Strong Vs:** Dark, Ghost, Psychic  
**Weak Vs:** Bug, Fighting, dog pokegirls  
**Attacks:** Scratch, Bite, Pummel, Leap, Tackle, Hypnotize, Dream Eater, Illusion, Smile, Mana Bolt, Mystic Bolt, Shadow Shot, Teleport  
**Enhancements:** Quickness, Enhanced sense of Hearing and Smell (x5), Undetectable Aura  
**Evolves:** Dark Kitsune (redemption, love)  
**Evolves From:** Kitsune (personal dishonor; loss of tail)

**DARK KITSUNE, the Redeemed Nogitsune Pokegirl **  
**Type:** Anthropomorph (vulpine)  
**Element:** Psychic/Fire  
**Frequency:** Extremely Rare  
**Diet:** omnivore, preference for fish and meat  
**Role:** illusionist, avenger  
**Libido:** Average to High  
**Strong Vs:** Fighting, Fire, Ice, Plant, Poison, Psychic, Steel  
**Weak Vs:** Dark, Ghost, Ground, Rock, Water, dog pokegirls  
**Attacks:** Scratch, Tackle, Leap, Ember, Fire Spin, Flamethrower, Fireball, Hypnotize, Illusion, Cry, Dance, Psywave, Psychic, Psi-Blade Mark II, Confusion, Teleport  
**Enhancements:** Quickness, Enhanced Hearing and Smell (x5), Undetectable Aura  
**Evolves:** None  
**Evolves From:** Nogitsune (redemption, love) 

**TANUKI, the playful Raccoon Pokegirl **  
**Type:** Anthropomorph (raccoon)  
**Element:** Normal  
**Frequency:** Common (in Edo League)  
**Diet:** omnivore, preference for fruits and vegetables  
**Role:** domesticated pokegirl  
**Libido:** Average  
**Strong Vs:** Ghost, mouse pokegirls, bird pokegirls  
**Weak Vs:** Fighting, cat pokegirls  
**Attacks:** Scratch, Bite, Leap, Tackle, Turn Stone  
**Enhancements:** Quickness, Enhanced sense of hearing and smell, Can transform into stone (statue like) at will.  
**Evolves:** None  
**Evolves From:** None  
The Tanuki, or Raccoon pokegirl, is a common form for girls going through Threshold, especially in the Edo League. Their fur is the usual color of the pre-Sukebe creature known as raccoon.  
Unlike Kitsunes, which are very mischievous and very clever, a Tanuki is more playful and troublesome, and like Kitsunes they are that way without any sort of malicious intent whatsoever.  
A Tanuki has, along with her usual attacks which are very much like the ones from a Kitsune, an extra power which makes her a 'part Rock type' pokegirl even though she isn't. A Tanuki can transform her body into a stone, looking very much like a statue. In said form they are more resistant than a Damsel, but they cannot move until they transform back to their normal forms.  
Tanuki's hold a rivalry with Kitsunes, maybe since they share similar abilities and tendencies.  
(Note: The name is taken from the Japanese raccoon spirit, which are considered troublesome and playful. In Japanese culture, the fox spirit, Kitsune, and the raccoon spirit, Tanuki, are rivals.)

**TYAMAZON, the Martial Artist Apprentice Pokegirl**  
**Type:** Very Near Human  
**Element:** Fighting  
**Frequency:** Rare (Uncommon in Edo League)  
**Diet:** any human style food, with vegetarian tendencies  
**Role:** a Tyamazon's purpose is to fight. It will be at some tournament or at a martial arts dojo.  
**Libido:** Average  
**Strong Vs:** Bug, Dark, Ice, Rock, Normal, Steel  
**Weak Vs:** Flying, Psychic  
**Attacks:** Pummel, Punch, Kick, Chi Blast, Super Jump, Tackle  
**Enhancements:** Fast learner at combat styles and over human speed, strength and endurance.  
**Evolves:** Amazonchan (battle stress; special), Amazonlee (battle stress; special), Amazonkapoeraa (battle stress; special), Amazonwu (battle stress; special) (depends on their training)  
**Evolves From:** None  
The Tyamazon is a rare Fighting-type pokegirl, their only purpose in life is to become stronger and learn all the martial arts she can.  
Often found at dojos through the different leagues of the world, not as teachers but as students, once a Tyamazon has learned all that she could, she will move to a different location to start her training anew.  
The potential of a Tyamazon is that, depending in what training they had, they can evolve into an Amazonchan, an Amazonlee, an Amazonkapoeraa, or an Amazonwu. Once they evolve, they stop thinking as a Tyamazon (meaning that they stop the intense quest in learning martial arts) since they consider that they have stopped being an apprentice.  
Usually, it depends on where the Tyamazon had been living to what type she will evolve. If in the Edo League, a Tyamazon usually evolves into a Amazonlee or an Amazonchan, and sometimes into an Amazonwu, but never into an Amazonkapoeraa. But in the southern continents, a Tyamazon has more chances of evolving into a Amazonkapoeraa than an Amazonchan, Amazonlee, or Amazonwu. Usually, the evolution of a Tyamazon happens after a battle (if the Tyamazon won).  
When in a Tamer's Harem, a Tyamazon will try to learn as much as she can from each fight that she has, and will eventually evolve in time.


End file.
